


Wenseulrene Verse

by Readvelvett



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Futanari, Hurt/Comfort, Smut, g!p wenseul, poly!wenseulrene
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:28:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 22,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23535307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readvelvett/pseuds/Readvelvett
Summary: Drabbles following poly!wenseulrene, most of them smutty, some of them fluff and angst.  Requests welcomed :)
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Kang Seulgi, Bae Joohyun | Irene/Kang Seulgi/Son Seungwan | Wendy, Bae Joohyun | Irene/Son Seungwan | Wendy, Kang Seulgi/Son Seungwan | Wendy
Comments: 7
Kudos: 160





	1. Inches [M]

**Author's Note:**

> Crossposted on AFF (@Readvelvett) and Tumblr (@Reaadvelvet)

Seulgi is a simple woman really, in almost all aspects of the word she’s generic. She is not difficult to please, and she is really just a neutral being. But she’s anything but generic in the bedroom. Seulgi enjoyed experimenting, she liked the thrill of exploring new kinks. She’s known to frequent all types of porn, exploring and carefully choosing what type of sex appeal to her the most, and she adds her favorites to a list of things to try out. The only difference is that she packs a little extra. Having a penis and being interested in women has left Seulgi with little experience until she met her girlfriends, who taught her how to love and be loved.

Her girlfriend Irene is the oldest of the three, she’s calm and collected and a natural beauty. Seulgi will never wrap her head around the fact that Irene picked her. Her other girlfriend Wendy is the youngest of the three, albeit by a few short days, but Seulgi finds her to be the most motherly of the three and she’s a lot more like Seulgi than the woman initially thought. Seulgi was the addition to the relationship, having met the couple through a mutual friend a year prior. It was a mutual infatuation, the three of them coming together and absorbing Seulgi into the relationship. 

It took a lot of courage for her to tell them that she had an extra appendage, not many of her previous love interests were happy to hear that. Both women just smiled as she nervously confessed, and Wendy confessed that she was the same. Seulgi isn’t sure she had ever felt so relieved.

The first time they had sex all together was a nerve-wracking moment for Seulgi, not only was she insecure because of what she had to work with, but she was insecure even more so because of her size. Unlike Wendy, who was packing slightly over average at six inches, Seulgi fell short a few inches. This left her feeling immensely anxious about revealing herself to not one partner but two, what would they say? Would they laugh like some in the past? She wasn’t sure, but she trusted both of them enough and that’s what mattered. 

Their sex life started slow, both women adoring Seulgi and her body, not once making her feel ashamed or inadequate. Seulgi, for her part, adored both of her lovers’ bodies. Irene was just as beautiful underneath her clothes as she was with them on, her body perfectly toned skin smooth. Wendy was beautiful as well, a toned stomach, muscular legs, a fantastic ass, and a penis to envy. Seulgi would be jealous of Wendy’s body if her girlfriends hadn’t ogled over hers as much as they did. What she thought she lacked in, Irene and Wendy complimented and praised her for. They took their time in exploring one another, finding what each person liked the most. For Irene and Wendy, they had been so familiarized with each other that they only had to focus on Seulgi. This left Seulgi trying to figure out what both of her girlfriends liked. 

Wendy was almost as simple as her, taking more pleasure in giving than receiving which Seulgi had noted very early on. Wendy was not much of a dominant figure in the bedroom however, Irene usually taking over the role and telling Wendy what to do. Wendy was more than happy to oblige, and even happier when Seulgi was involved. Irene had a thing about anal, that thing being she really didn’t like it, so with Seulgi around, who naturally fell into the role of a bottom, Wendy finally had the opportunity to do something she had been waiting to do. Seulgi enjoyed being filled by Wendy, probably more than she initially thought she would. She added anal to her list of favorites shortly after their first go with it. 

Irene was more difficult to please, but not too difficult to where Seulgi couldn’t figure it out. She was initially nervous about having sex with Irene, fearing that the woman wouldn’t be able to really feel her, but she was mistaken. While Wendy packed in length, Seulgi packed in thickness and Irene was naturally tight. Seulgi had the ability to stretch her, albeit not by a lot but enough to make it pleasurable for both of them. But Seulgi had proven to be very skillful with her mouth, often opting to eat Irene out instead, it helped that she paid more than enough attention to her clit. It turns out Irene was just as skilled with her mouth, giving Seulgi the best head she had ever received. Wendy wasn’t too partial on oral, she didn’t like giving it and rarely does so for Irene, much less Seulgi. But Wendy does enjoy receiving oral, something both Irene and Seulgi are very much happy about. 

It’s nearly a year into their relationship before the experimentation starts. Seulgi shyly expressed her affinity for trying new things, something the couple evidently wasn’t shy of. They started slow, with things such as sensory deprivation and ice play. Seulgi definitely added the first to her favorites list but could do without the latter. Her girlfriends were the same, trying out their own fantasies and then deliberating on whether all parties enjoyed it or not. Eventually, their list grew long, their no and maybe lists at similar lengths. Where Seulgi enjoyed being blindfolded, Irene despised it. Where Wendy enjoyed being tied up, Seulgi was indifferent to it. Where Irene enjoyed edging and teasing, Wendy could do without it. They all had different needs and wants, but compromised for each other because they love each other dearly. 

And it’s all of their experimentation that led to this moment, Seulgi spread out on the bed with her hands and legs tied up as she watched her partners have sex. She had expressed a week prior that she had wanted to try something new, something she’s not sure she will like. Wendy and Irene listened patiently as she explained her insecurities, something they had grown to be very aware of. She expressed how the idea of being humiliated never excited her, but as time has gone on she felt the need to try it grow stronger and stronger. Wendy and Irene knew it took a lot for Seulgi to trust them with this, and this is by far the most nervous they had been to try something out with her. They didn’t want to overstep, say something to make Seulgi feel even more insecure, or god forbid, lose trust in them. But because she expressed her interest in trying it, they had agreed. 

“Remember our safewords?”

Irene had questioned as she had tied Seulgi down gently, making sure she didn’t tie the bonds too tight. Seulgi nodded, it was just a simple color system. Green for go, yellow for slow down, red for stop. She had used them before, they all had, and they’ve gotten used to it by now. Seulgi could see how nervous Irene was, even if the woman hid it well Seulgi knew her well enough to tell she was anxious about this.

“Everything’s going to be okay, I’ll stop you if I need to.”

Seulgi was just as nervous now though, watching as her girlfriends began to make love in front of her. They were seated on a chair, Irene on Wendy’s lap facing Seulgi, just how Seulgi had asked them to be. Wendy was already hard and Seulgi could see the slick coating Irene’s inner thighs as she ground down against wendy’s lap. Her eyelids fluttered and she met Seulgi’s gaze, a smile gracing her lips.

“Fuck, see how good just her lap makes me feel Seulgi?”

Seulgi nodded, gulping as she watched with attentive eyes. She felt her own dick twinge at the moans escaping both of her girlfriends. Wendy slowly trailed her hands up Irene’s sides, sliding along her ribcage until she met her breasts. Her soft hands massaged them slowly, fingers occasionally pinching her nipples as Irene continued to grind her ass against Wendy’s front. It wasn’t long before she stood, letting Wendy guide her hips down onto her erection, effortlessly slipping it into her girlfriend’s pulsing heat.

“Oh fuck, you fill me so good baby.”

“Better than Seulgi?”

Irene let out a long moan and a confirmation, but Seulgi focused on what Wendy said, it was the first attempt and it made Seulgi feel nervous. Her mind getting the better of her momentarily until she shook it off. As she watched Irene bounce up and down on Wendy’s lap, chest bouncing with her, she felt her dick get impossibly harder against herself. She was leaking onto her stomach, trying to hold back the moans she desperately wanted to release as her girlfriends continued to have sex. Irene looked her in the eyes once more, moaning loudly for emphasis as she licked her lips.

“See what she does to me, baby? You and that tiny little cock could never fill me like this.”

Seulgi bucked involuntarily as the words left Irene’s mouth, something about this was so hot but she couldn’t wrap her head around it. She wanted to touch herself badly, to fuel that burning heat in the pit of her stomach, but her bound wrists prevented her from doing so, she couldn’t even close her legs if she wanted. She heard Wendy grunt as Irene circled her hips down into her.

“Fuck babe, you must really like my cock. Seulgi’s pathetic little dick could never fuck you as good as me.”

Seulgi knew that her body liked it, she could feel the extent of her pleasure from the humiliation leaking onto her abdomen, but her mind wasn’t so quick to enjoy it. She bit her lip regardless, breathing heavily through her nose as Irene came for the first time. 

“You’re lasting so long, Seulgi could never last this long? She always busts too quickly.”

Wendy just grunted in response, circling Irene down against her hard a few more times before she announced her impending orgasm.

“I’m close.”

“Come on babe, I want to feel your seed in me. Seulgi’s tiny thing already has a hard enough time filling me in the first place.”

Wendy came after that, groaning into Irene’s neck as she spilled her seed inside of Irene’s heat. Irene let out an obscene sound as well, eyes shutting at the feeling. As they both came down from their excitement, Seulgi felt the tears leak from her eyes. 

“Yellow.”

Her voice was timid as she spoke up, her word barely reaching her girlfriends. But as soon as Irene registered what she said, she was lifting herself off of Wendy’s lap and making her way to Seulgi’s side. Soft kisses her pressed against her cheeks, pads of gentle fingers wiping her tears away. She opened her eyes and looked at Irene, trying to relax. She was enjoying it, everything about it was sexy, but her insecurities were at the forefront of her mind. Wendy joined them quickly, her fingers gliding through Seulgi’s hair smoothly.

“None of it is real baby, we don’t mean any of it okay? It’s all fake.”

Seulgi nods and breathes through her nose, giving both of her girlfriends a gentle smile. Irene strokes her cheek with her thumb and Seulgi nuzzles closer to it.

“Are you okay? Do you want to continue?”

Seulgi mulled over the idea for a minute, she did enjoy it yeah, but she’s not sure if she could handle any more of the degrading right now. She eventually shook her head and frowned.

“Can we try it again another time? Right now I just want to be touched.”

Irene smiled softly at her then looked at Wendy who just nodded in approval.

“Of course baby, do you want to be untied.”

Seulgi shook her head, she wasn’t the biggest fan of bondage, but she didn’t mind it right now. Irene and Wendy just took their time getting into position, Wendy hovering between her spread legs and Irene settling down beside her. Irene grabbed the lube from the bedside table, slowly lathering Wendy’s still erect penis to make the process easier for both of them. With an encouraging smile, Wendy lines herself up with Seulgi’s puckered hole and slowly enters her, stopping every few inches to allow Seulgi to adjust. The feeling is immensely pleasurable for Seulgi, and she can feel herself leak even more against her stomach, something Irene takes note of.

“Look at you baby, all hard for us huh?”

Seulgi whines as Irene gently palms her crotch as Wendy slowly builds momentum inside of her. The feeling is all too much for Seulgi, who was so aroused before any of this even started. With Wendy’s hips gliding against her and their skin making an obscene noise, and Irene’s fingers stroking her erection, she felt stimulated beyond belief. But she didn’t want to climax yet, Irene’s words still fresh in her mind whether they were true or not. As if Irene was reading her mind, she wrapped her hand around her tip and stroked slowly, leaning down to press a loving kiss to Seulgi’s parted lips.

“Whenever you’re ready baby.”

Seulgi’s eyebrows furrowed with pleasure as Wendy bucked into her again, letting out her own shaky grunt as her orgasm built back up. Irene made out with Seulgi, doing most of the work as Seulgi focused on the growing need for release. Her tongue explored the younger’s mouth as her hand worked painfully slow around her tip. 

“Do you want me to pull out?”

Wendy breathed hard as she asked, and it was evident that her orgasm was rapidly approaching. Seulgi shook her head slowly against Irene’s lips, she wanted Wendy to fill her too. Wendy didn’t say anything else as her pace fastened, jolting Seulgi’s body even more and making her chest bounce. She moaned loudly into Irene’s mouth as she felt Wendy fill her, the youngest woman continuing to buck into her as she spilled her hot seed inside of her. 

“Come on baby, for us.”

Irene whispered against her mouth and it sent Seulgi over the edge, spurts of her cum coating Irene’s hand. Irene continued to stroke her rapidly, pulling out as much as she could and prolonging Seulgi’s euphoria. Wendy remained stationary as Seulgi came, catching her own breath as she watched the incredibly hot scene in front of her.

“Good girl, just for us.”

Seulgi basked in the praise as she came back down, breathing heavily into Irene’s mouth until the woman pulled away and smiled at her softly. She braced herself as Wendy gently slipped out of her, grabbing the nearby towel and wiping herself and Seulgi’s freshly used hole down before passing it off to Irene to clean herself off. Seulgi laid their helpless as Wendy started t untie her, kissing her wrists softly as she went. Irene brought the towel down onto Seulgi’s stomach to wipe away the mess there before leaning over and kissing her deeply again. When she was finally freed she sat up, rubbing her wrists gently. A finger under her chin pulled her attention elsewhere, and her lips soon met Wendy’s soft pair. She hummed happily into the kiss, kissing Wendy was different than kissing Irene, not better or worse. Irene’s lips were softer than Wendy’s and her kisses needier, Wendy was slow and passionate, her lips more pillowy. They broke away before it got more heated, all silently agreeing that their night of experimentation had ended. After cleaning up and showering, they tucked themselves into bed, Seulgi pulled between them and cuddled closely. 

“We love you so much Seulgi, so much more than you’ll ever know.”

“We couldn’t ask for a more amazing partner.”

She felt incredibly loved, her insecurities once more moving to the back of her mind. She thought about it in-depth, it wasn’t terrible and it turned her on quite a bit, but she’s not sure she’s ready to handle all of that yet. For now, humiliation sits on the maybe list, something to revisit down the road. But there would be plenty more experimentation in the years to come, and Seulgi would never grow tired of it.


	2. Towels [M]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seulgi is touch starved, she can't control herself.

For Seulgi, these past few weeks had been mundane to say the least. Her girlfriends had been busy as of late, Irene picking up an extra shift at the hospital on top of being on call, Wendy focusing on her company’s latest project and what not.

And Seulgi? Bored as ever at her nine to five office job.

By the time she woke up, Wendy was already gone and Irene was still sleeping from her late shift. By the time she got home, both Wendy and Irene were still at work and after preparing dinner for Wendy, the youngest often finished up extra work before retreating to bed. This left Seulgi alone, having to decide whether to retire to bed or wait up for Irene. She often waited up, savoring the few minutes of affection the woman gave her before she hopped in the shower and promptly fell asleep. 

Their usually flavorful sex life had been reduced to, well, flavorless. It was hardly there with all the work they’ve been doing, not that Seulgi would complain, her girlfriend’s salaries were far larger than her own and they financially supported her daily life. But she missed the feeling of being touched, she wanted Wendy to fill her and for Irene to kiss her deeply. Frustration continued to build, but she waited patiently, for the promises both of them had given her.

“Maybe next week okay, Seul?” 

And

“Not tonight baby, but soon.”

She diligently waited, but the days went by and she went untouched. So that’s why Seulgi simply couldn’t help herself tonight. After Wendy had slipped into their shared bed and fell asleep, Seulgi retreated to the bathroom to take a shower. She had been feeling particularly horny all day, even sporting a boner on more than a few occasions at work (thank god for her desk coverage). She ignored it though, hoping a cold shower would take the edge of her horniness off as it usually did. But upon entering the bathroom, she couldn’t contain her need for touch anymore. 

She stripped quickly, turning the shower on and setting it to a cooler temperature, automatically shivering at the thought of stepping under the frigid water. She took her makeup off first, letting the shower run for no particular reason, but her eyes locked onto Irene’s favorite purple towel hanging on the opposite wall. She grit her teeth as she approached it, stroking the soft material and hesitating as her mind filled with thoughts of her girlfriend. Irene wore the towel around the house after showering, sometimes it would slip and Seulgi and Wendy would be graced with a beautiful view. Suddenly, she couldn’t stop the thoughts of her naked lovers flooding her mind, Irene with her beautifully soft skin and taut folds, covered in her slick. She thought of Wendy with her toned abdomen, her supple breasts and round ass, her long hard shaft. 

Seulgi let out a gasp as her eyes snapped open, she felt her stomach clench and sure enough she found her own cock hardening from the explicit thoughts. She growled in frustration, tugging the towel from the rack and bunching it up against her face, inhaling Irene’s body wash scent deeply and letting out a choked whimper. Her hips bucked into thin air and she snapped.

Seulgi threw the towel over the counter, splaying it out unevenly as long shaky breaths left her mouth. She didn’t stop once to think about what she was about to do, her frustration far past her boiling point. She turned back around and grabbed Wendy’s towel, the baby blue material just as soft as her skin. She clamped her eyes shut, inhaling the scent of Wendy’s body wash, the gentle apple scent reminding her of autumn when the leaves changed colors and the air was cool and crisp, a light and refreshing feeling much like Wendy. Before she knew it, she was on her tippy toes, grasping her leaking cock and pushing it up into Irene’s towel on the counter. Seulgi rutted her hips back and forth, sliding her twitching member along the soft material. She groaned into Wendy’s towel, eyebrows furrowing in pleasure. She thought of Irene, splayed out on her stomach, Seulgi slipping her cock between her ass cheeks and using the friction to spurt cum all over the silky smooth skin of Irene’s back. 

“Unnie, fuck unnie…”

Seulgi couldn’t hold back her whines, muffling them in the fabric of Wendy’s towel. She breathed deeply again, feeling her precum leak down the tip of her penis as she rutted against the towel over and over again. She was so worked up, her orgasm was approaching embarrassingly fast. Usually she would do her best to hold back, but before she left the shame of what she was doing sink in, she would like to at least release some of her pent up frustration. She felt herself tightening, eyes scrunched hard as she breathed deeply into the towel in her balled fist, her pace quickening as she felt pleasure crawl up the length of her member. 

“Fuck, fuck I’m cumming.”

She vocalized her orgasm, moaning into the towel, nearly shoving it into her mouth as her dick twitched in pleasure, hot white cum shooting out and coating Irene’s favorite towel. Seulgi continued to rut against it, hand coming down to stroke herself, milking her orgasm for all its worth. She breathed heavily into the towel, eyes fluttering open as the reality of what just occurred settled in. The towel slowly dropped from her face, and she stared down with lidded eyes and rosy cheeks at the softening penis in her hand. Her eyes grew comically wide as she realized what she had just done, but before she could decide what to do, a soft clapping sounded from the doorway. Seulgi gasped and whipped her head around in surprise, taking in the sight of her eldest girlfriend.

“What a nice show you put on for me baby.”

Seulgi felt her ears heat up, gawking in shock as Irene smiled with mirth. She looked back to Irene’s, now spunk covered, towel and felt her lips move as if she were trying to form words. Irene approached her slowly, still in her green hospital scrubs and smelling sterile as ever. A hand found its way to her cheek and she ducked her head with a blush, but Irene only purred. 

“I see you missed me? You left such a nice present on my  _ favorite _ towel.”

Seulgi really thinks that this is the end, she's surely going to die of embarrassment anytime now. She watched with wide eyes as Irene reached out a curious hand, using her index finger to swipe some of her spunk from the towel, tantalizingly bringing it to her lips with a sultry smirk. Seulgi felt blood rush to her lower appendage again as Irene licked her finger with a satisfied hum, bringing her hand down to swipe her thumb along the slit of her member.

“And it looks like you need some more help huh?”

Seulgi gulped as Irene grabbed her hand, pulling her from her spot that she was seemingly rooted in towards the shower. It was still running, filling the bathroom with a chilly air that Irene quickly squandered by turning the nozzle to hot. She stripped slowly, giving Seulgi a good view of her body and letting her see the way her panties peeled off of her cunt, leaving strings of slick behind. When she was fully naked, she leaned in to kiss Seulgi deeply, hand grasping her thick cock and thumb sliding against her slit, eliciting a moan from the younger. 

“Now it’s time for you to apologize for ruining my towel.”

Seulgi all but yelped as Irene shoved her into the shower, stepping in after her and sliding the foggy glass door shut. 


	3. Ice [M]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wendy wants to try something new.

Of the three of them, Wendy was by far the shiest in terms of kinks. She rarely, if ever, proposed that they try something out. But she was incredibly open minded, never turning down any of her lovers’ propositions. So it came with great surprise when Wendy had blurted out that she wanted to try something at the dinner table. It was one of their rare nights where they got to spend their evenings together, preparing a nice dinner and making a date out of it. So when Wendy had explained that she wanted to try out ice play, cheeks and ears bright red, both Seulgi and Irene were exasperated (Seulgi nearly choking on her piece of steak as she had not expected Wendy to be so forthcoming). They recovered quickly though, giving her soft smiles and agreeing to her request. 

They had tried ice play once before, Seulgi expressing her curiosity and desire to try it out. She had found that she wasn’t too interested afterwards, it was a nice feeling but Seulgi was quick to get cold and it quickly became wet and unpleasant. Now that Seulgi looks back on it, she remembers seeing the fascination in Wendy’s brown eyes, it doesn’t surprise her so much now that the woman wanted to try it out. She would be lying if she said she wasn’t curious to be on the giving end of it anyways. 

It had taken them a week or two before they finally had the time to indulge in Wendy’s fantasy. Wendy’s company had finished their newest project, and that meant all of their employees had more time to themselves. Irene wasn’t on call this week, and her shifts had been switched to afternoon rounds. Seulgi… well Seulgi’s job was just as boring as ever and her shifts remained the same. But she was giddy that she got to spend extra time with her girlfriends now, and they were just as excited, especially Wendy.

The night started slow, gentle kisses on the couch turned into heavy petting and passionate make out sessions being taken to the bedroom. Irene gently pushed Wendy onto the bed, nodding at Seulgi, whose lips were a deep colour from kissing so much, and the tallest quickly ran from the room to grab the necessary items. Irene got to work tugging Wendy’s clothes off, stopping just before her boxers were tugged down to make sure she was okay. With Wendy’s breathy whine and desperate ‘please’, Irene tugged her boxers down and freed Wendy’s hardened member. She got off of the bed to grab the blindfold from their box of special toys on the topmost shelf of their closet. Wendy instinctively shivered when she saw the blindfold in Irene’s soft hands. The older woman approached her, hovering just above her as Seulgi returned with a bowl full of ice and some towels, they didn’t miss the way Wendy’s cock twitched as she focused on the items. She didn’t have much time to watch before the blindfold was covering her eyes, Irene’s gentle hands tying it -- not too tight and not too loose, just right in signature Irene fashion -- around her head. Her senses were immediately heightened as her vision was overcome by darkness, she wasn’t able to stop the tiny bit of anxiety from nagging at the back of her mind.

“Would you like to be tied up, love?”

Wendy shook her head, she didn’t want to be any more vulnerable than she already felt.  _ Baby steps _ , she reminded herself slowly. Her breath hitched as a warm hand caressed her thigh, it was a gentle reassurance from Seulgi, the previously detached girl had now joined Irene by the bedside to calm her lover down. Wendy felt the bed dip as someone sat next to her, fingers grasping her chin and pulling her face to level theirs. She knew from the touch that it was Irene, and when a pair of soft, full lips were placed against hers, she felt some of her nerves ebb away.

“Just relax baby, remember you can stop whenever you want.”

Wendy was left speechless again, hyperfocused on the small circles Seulgi was rubbing into her thigh. She nodded with a nervous smile and felt Irene move away from her, hearing the things being moved around and some words of communication being exchanged, but she wasn’t able to focus on what was being said as Seulgi’s hand had absentmindedly moved up farther to brush against her balls. Her breath hitched again and she heard Seulgi bashfully apologize before moving her hand back down again. Wendy almost wished she hadn’t moved, her need to be touched was growing stronger and stronger. A second hand found its way to her leg, the silky smooth palm intentionally moving up her thigh to then grasp around the base of her throbbing member. 

“Unnie…”

Wendy had always been very vocal in bed, but her girlfriends absolutely loved that about her, it gave them the opportunity to incorporate other things into their dirty talk. That including now as Irene tutted and squeezed Wendy’s leaking cock gently as a warning.

“What was that darling?”

Wendy blushed furiously, she knew what Irene was insinuating, and she would gladly take the bait.

“S-sorry mommy…”

Irene purred in recognition, her hand stroking Wendy’s shaft languidly and Wendy desperately canted her hips for more friction. She felt Seulgi’s hand disappear from her body momentarily, and she could hear her reaching into the bowl of ice. The sensation of Irene’s thumb stroking over her slit drew her mind away from Seulgi’s actions and she whined as her hips once again bucked into Irene’s hand.

“Are you ready baby?”

Seulgi’s voice was low and sultry, something out of the ordinary for the usually flustered and shy woman. Wendy found herself getting more aroused at the sound, her slit leaking more precum.

“Y-yes daddy.”

Wendy couldn’t see it, but she knew Seulgi was smirking from her spot next to the bed. Wendy held her breath as she impatiently awaited for the cool sensation. She nearly yelped with the frigid substance met her nipple, stinging her skin. Wendy couldn’t contain the moan that followed afterwards, reveling in the feeling of the slowly melting ice cube being circled around her hardened nipple. As one of Irene’s hands continued to slowly stroke her dick, her other began to circle another piece of ice around her other nipple, causing Wendy’s back to arch in surprise.

“Do you like that baby?”

Wendy whined out, unable to form coherent words from the strange, yet pleasurable, sensation. This continued for an agonizingly long time, the two women circling her nipples and spreading the rapidly melting cubes of ice between her breasts and along her collarbones. When both cubes had melted, Seulgi took the liberty of leaning down, dragging her tongue along Wendy’s collarbone and down between the valley of her breast. The sensation of Seulgi’s warm tongue made her shiver in pleasure, a gasp leaving her already parted lips. Irene swallowed her gasp, sucking greedily on her parted lips, invading her mouth with her tongue in the process. With the blindfold on, every sensation was felt far stronger and Wendy was already  _ so _ sensitive. 

When Irene pulled away, both from her lips and her cock, Wendy whined in frustration but the lack of touch was quickly forgotten when she felt a cold sensation meet the base of her shaft. She whimpered at the feeling, it was both uncomfortable and insanely pleasurable at the same time and Wendy couldn’t describe it. Irene moved the ice cube up her shaft at a painfully slow speed, and Seulgi’s tongue finally left her chest, the woman’s presence disappearing all together until she felt lips wrap around her tip, very cold lips. Seulgi’s mouth was cold, undoubtedly from just sucking on an ice cube, and Wendy instinctively bucked upward into Seulgi’s mouth, needing to feel more. Irene pushed her hips down quickly, and rather forcefully, leaving Wendy whimpering.

“Be good and control yourself dear, wouldn’t want to stop the fun so soon right?”

Wendy shivered from the warning in Irene’s tone, and maybe a little from the chilly sensation touching her balls now. She knew better than to underestimate Irene.

“N-no mommy.”

“Good girl.”

Being praised always made Wendy tingle, especially now in this vulnerable state. Her cock was being so diligently taken care of, and she was nearing her climax. Seulgi’s mouth would momentarily leave her tip to suck on the ice cube again, then return with a vengeance moments later. She swirled her tongue around Wendy’s slit, each motion inching the girl closer and closer to release. She was about to vocalize this when she felt yet another piece of ice meet her body, this one pressing right against her rim, causing her to let out a loud groan as she instinctively clenched, not used to the feeling of something being pressed against her anus, let alone something that cold. She felt Seulgi smirk around her tip and she knew who the perpetrator was in that moment. She felt her vision fill with static, her balls tightening in warning as her release spread up her shaft fast.

“Daddy...”

She didn’t manage to finish her thought before she was spurting hot white cum into the back of Seulgi’s throat. Wendy had meant to warn her lover that she was close, but she knew Seulgi wouldn’t mind anyways, she was a swallower. Irene purred happily as Wendy came, and Seulgi rapidly swallowed all of her spunk, continuing to suck at the tip of her penis for any more she had to give. Cold fingers found their way into Wendy’s hair, brushing against her scalp soothingly as she tried to catch her breath. She felt her head being tipped up as the blindfold was untied, slipping off of her eyes and causing her to blink rapidly to adjust to the light. She was met with Irene’s soft smile and Seulgi pulling her head up from her crotch with a satisfied hum. 

“How was that baby?”

Wendy let her eyes flutter shut as Irene massaged her scalp gently, Seulgi carefully using a towel to wipe her lower half of any remaining water. She basked in the afterglow of her orgasm, giving herself some time to recover as Seulgi cleaned up the supplies and Irene continued to dote on her. It was only after everything had been cleaned up that she made an effort to move.

“Let me get you guys off now.”

As Wendy sat up to switch positions, Irene only shoved her back down gently, bringing her into a tender and loving kiss, Wendy’s favorite kind. When they broke apart, Wendy couldn’t help the confused smile.

“Tonight was about you, love. You can repay us next time.”

This night was full of lessons for Wendy. For starters, she learned that ice play was definitely something she wanted to try again. And as her girlfriends snuggled into bed next to her later on, she learned that it was okay for them to take turns and focus on each other once in a while. She knew that as long as one of them was satisfied, they all were satisfied. 


	4. Locks [TW]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wendy has some strange tendencies, Seulgi and Irene just know to deal with them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter focuses on parts of Wendy's backstory  
> TW: BLOOD AND DEATH

Wendy has a nightly routine, one that has to be strictly followed by all members of the household. Both Irene and Seulgi have grown accustomed to it, understanding that this is just the way things have to be done for Wendy’s sake.

“Baby, did you lock the door?”

Seulgi looks up from her book and up to the doorway as a topless Wendy slides into her nightshirt. Irene was already asleep to her left, having gotten home from a long and busy shift beyond exhausted.

“Don’t worry Wen, I made sure it’s locked.”

Wendy didn’t respond as she slipped out of her pants and into some shorts, Seulgi let her attention wander back to the book in her hands, a gentle exhale leaving her lips as she thought of Wendy’s routine. Wendy slides into the bed next to her, nestling up against her chest and listening to her strong heartbeat. She knows Wendy loves to hear their hearts beating, it lulls her to sleep faster than anything else could. 

“You padlocked it too right?”

Seulgi’s attention doesn’t stray from her current paragraph, but her hand reaches up to pet Wendy’s hair soothingly. 

“Yes baby, I triple checked that all the locks are in place.”

“And you turned the alarm on right?”

Seulgi couldn’t help but let her frustrations build, she knew that Wendy couldn’t really help this strange fixation, but it didn’t mean that the constant questions didn’t get underneath her skin. She places a kiss to Wendy’s hair as a way to tell her to relax.

“I promise baby, I triple checked all the locks and turned the alarm on, there’s no need to worry.”

This seemed to satisfy Wendy, and Seulgi felt her melt into her chest, cheek instinctively nuzzling into Seulgi’s breasts as she listened for her heartbeat. They stayed this way for a few minutes before Wendy abruptly picked her head up, sliding out of bed with a nervous expression on her face. Seulgi knew what this meant, and she creased the corner of the page she was on before setting the book on the bedside table.

“I’m just going to go check one more time.”

Seulgi shot her an encouraging smile, a soft ‘ok’ leaving her mouth as she settled down next to her other lover, whose snores were muffled by her pillow. Wendy returned not long after, shutting the bedroom door and locking it, jiggling the doorknob to be sure. She slipped back under the covers, leaning into Seulgi’s open arms and resting back against her chest once more.

“Everything okay Wen?”

Wendy nodded against her chest, yawning being her only verbal response. Seulgi smiled gently and reached her hand back up to continue petting her hair. She lulled Wendy to sleep now that the woman knew the doors were securely locked, she shut her own eyes not long after.

It did feel nice to be safe.

~

Irene and Seulgi adore the view their apartment has of the city beneath them, their wall to wall windows are quite possibly their favorite feature of the apartment. Wendy feels the exact opposite, she can’t stand the windows and she argued for large curtains and blinds for days on end until a mental breakdown led Irene and Seulgi to give in. During the day, Wendy doesn’t mind the curtains being drawn, she often likes to look out at the city below while Irene gazes up towards the sky. But as night comes around, she makes it clear that all of the blinds and curtains  _ must _ be shut. 

“Bunny? Can you fix the curtain please.”

Seulgi moved around between them as Wendy whispered into the darkness of the room. Her eyes were fixated on the curtain hanging above their window. Despite the fact that the blinds were closed, she could still see light from the city shining through and it bothered her. Irene let out an exhausted hum, slipping out of bed and causing Seulgi to whine as her cuddle buddy was pulled away from her. Irene yawned as she closed the curtain completely, checking to make sure it would stay closed before slipping back into the warm bed next to her cuddly girlfriend. Seulgi clung to her neck almost immediately and she could see Wendy looking at her sheepishly. Her hand reached across her sleeping girlfriend’s waist to hold onto her anxious girlfriend’s hand.

“Thank you Hyunnie.”

Irene smiled, closing her eyes and letting sleep overcome her, she kept her hand in Wendy’s rubbing small circles over the back of her hand with her thumb to keep her shaking girlfriend grounded.

“Of course sunshine, now get some rest you’ve got a big presentation in the morning and two loving girlfriend’s to make proud.”

Wendy chuckled in response, she knew that Seulgi and Irene were proud of her no matter what.

~

Seulgi picked her head up off the pillow, drool crusted to the side of her face as she reaches around aimlessly for her buzzing phone. Her hand meets the device and she opens her eyes, squinting as she reads Wendy’s name. She’s used to this by now, random calls throughout the day when her or Irene are home alone, or even together. She rolls over onto her back and brings the phone to her ear.

“Hello?”

Seulgi clears her throat upon hearing how filled with sleep it sounds. She hears Wendy let out a tiny breath of relief, only then realizing she didn’t pick up the phone soon enough. She’s about to apologize when Wendy’s honey smooth voice fills the air.

“Hey baby, were you napping?”

Seulgi hums into the phone, eyes closing again as she settles comfortably into a good position. She had been sick for the last few days and had taken off of work to recover. Not that she minded missing work, she would rather be bored at home than bored at work.

“Sorry for waking you then love, I just wanted to check in and make sure you were alright.”

Seulgi couldn’t help but smile, this was classic Wendy after all. She sniffled, grabbing a tissue to blow her nose gently, pulling the phone away from her face.

“It’s okay Wen, I missed your voice anyways.”

Wendy laughed into the receiver, and Seulgi felt her heart warm at the sound. She loved Wendy’s laugh, it reminded her of all the rare, but good things in the world. They fell into a short but comfortable silence, Seulgi readjusting herself on the bed once again as sleep attempted to take over yet again. She would never fall asleep on the phone with Wendy, she made that mistake once and nearly peed her pants when her worried girlfriend came barging into the home less than twenty minutes later, throwing the bedroom door open and yelling.

“Well, I’m gonna call Joohyunnie and check in on her, have you heard from her?”

Seulgi would have told Wendy that Irene was probably busy at work taking care of patients and not in any danger, but she knew that would do little to curb Wendy’s anxiety until she heard her eldest girlfriend’s soft voice.

“Not since she let me know she got to work.”

Wendy hummed into the phone, hearing Seulgi try to stifle her yawn. 

“Okay baby, i’ll see you when I get home, I love you.”

“Love you too.”

They hung up and Seulgi threw her phone to the other side of the bed, snuggling into the pillow again and breathing in Irene’s lavender shampoo. It was lulling her back to sleep quickly, and she smiled as she thought of Wendy’s impromptu calls. She knew that it was just Wendy being Wendy, and sometimes she got slightly annoyed when she was in the middle of something, but it proved that Wendy cared.That same thought carried through when she woke up a few hours later, snuggled into her girlfriend’s chest. 

She would never get tired of Wendy’s phone calls. 

~

Sometimes Wendy’s obsession causes arguments among the girls. There are days where Wendy is more relaxed and laid back, and there are some where she’s completely on edge and can’t control her fixations. 

Tonight was one of those nights.

“Who left the bedroom window open?”

Both Seulgi and Irene were cuddling on the couch, Seulgi watching television and Irene skimming through one of her favorite books. Wendy walked out into the open space, hair dripping wet from the shower she had just taken. Her eyes were wild and afraid, and Seulgi made nervous eye contact with Irene before speaking up.

“I’m sorry baby, it was really hot in our room and the air conditioner isn’t working right now so I just…”

“You just what? Intentionally put us in danger by leaving the window open?”

Seulgi flinched against Irene, they both knew that Wendy’s tone of voice meant she was distressed, and if they weren’t careful she was going to lash out. Neither girl needed to remind her that they lived on the nineteenth floor, there was no way an open window signified any danger to them. When neither Seulgi or Irene spoke up, Wendy huffed and continued her rant.

“How could you be so  _ stupid  _ Seulgi?”

That was all it took to cause an argument. Irene immediately sprang to her defense, lashing out at Wendy for being so rude. Wendy fired back at Irene but at this point Seulgi wasn’t listening. Tears flooded her eyes, she hated being called stupid no matter who it came from, but especially Wendy. The term made her feel belittled and insecure, and she knew Wendy was just overreacting and didn’t mean it, but she couldn’t help but cry. She covered her ears as Wendy and irene continued to bicker until Wendy slammed the bedroom door shut and ended the argument. 

“She didn’t mean it baby, don’t cry.”

Irene wiped her tears and whispered sweet words to calm her down, she knew that Wendy wasn’t okay right now, but Seulgi was her first priority. It only took twenty minutes before Wendy came back, apologizing profusely with tears streaming down her cheeks. Seulgi and Irene knew the drill, she was breaking down. They pulled her into their arms, Irene letting Wendy and Seulgi cry it out together before her and Wendy exchanged their apologies. The night ended with them cuddled in bed with Wendy being held between her two girlfriends, every window in the apartment securely locked and covered.

~

_ Wendy woke with a start, a loud bang pulling her from her dream. She sat up in the darkness of her bedroom, eyes wide with terror as she heard crashes from downstairs. Footsteps thudded loudly around the house, footsteps that didn’t sound at all like her parents’. She shook in fear, looking around the darkness of her bedroom, someone was coming closer and closer to her door and she knew she had to act fast. Flinging the sheets off of her tiny body, she scrambled into the far corner of her room, throwing her closet open and climbing in, pulling the door shut behind her. She heard footsteps outside of her bedroom and she felt her blood turn to ice, they sounded loud and heavy, and really really scary. Her lip wobbled as she drew her knees to her chest, she wanted to cry for her mom and dad, but she knew that would put her in more danger.  _

_ She stopped breathing when she heard her bedroom door open, and footsteps entered the area. It was the same footsteps she had been hearing and she was terrified for her life. She was only six, she hadn’t experienced any of her life yet, she didn’t want to die. When the footsteps approached the closet door, she was about ready to bawl, but a loud crash from the hall and screaming drew her attention. _

_ “HEY! GET THE F-” _

_ Her dad didn’t get to finish his thought before a loud pop filled the air, Wendy almost yelped at how loud the sound was. She heard a loud thud and wondered what happened, but all she knew is that the footsteps became frantic and her dad didn’t say anything else. It didn’t take more than a few seconds before she heard a loud scream, her mom’s scream. A man yelled, a loud furious sound that she never wanted to hear again. Her mom’s screaming was cut short with another popping sound. Wendy covered her ears, the sound causing them to ring painfully and she didn’t want to cry. She had to be brave, that’s what her parents always told her.  _

_ That was the one lesson she would always remember.  _

_ She kept her breathing quiet, heart pounding as she waited for footsteps to approach. But they didn’t, she heard frantic cursing, her parents always told her those were bad words and not to say them. The man, someone she didn’t recognize, paced around quickly and Wendy waited for him to find her, she felt her resolve slowly falling apart. But before she could begin to cry, she heard faint sirens in the distance and recognized the police approaching. Apparently, so did the man and he cursed loudly before his footsteps thundered back out of her room, growing quieter and quieter until she could no longer hear them.  _

_ She doesn’t know how long she waited, in the silence and stillness of the house as the sirens slowly grew closer. She needed to get out of there, she had to get to her parents and tell them she was okay, they must be worried. Tiny hands trembling, she slowly pushed the door open and peeked out of the small gap, her room seemed empty. Being brave, just like her mom and dad taught her, Wendy pushed the door farther open and stepped out slowly, her head quickly whipping around to survey the scene. When she turned to her bedroom door, her heart stopped. Her mom and dad lay on the floor, still and quiet as pools of red seeped into the carpet around them. Wendy lunged her small body forward, tears leaking out of her eyes as she desperately screamed for her parents to wake up.  _

_ But she was only met with the sound of approaching sirens, and her own heart crumpling. _

_ ~ _

“MOMMY NO!”

Wendy screamed as she shot up in bed, sobs tearing from her throat as she came to. She put her head in her hands, clamping her eyes shut as she choked harshly on her cries, trying to erase the visual of her parents from her mind. She felt movement on either side of her, hands combing through her hair and rubbing strong, comforting circles on her back. She felt a tender kiss being placed on her cheek, thin fingers threading through her matted hair.

“Shh baby, breathe, just breathe.”

Irene. Sweet, caring Irene whispered against her neck, nuzzling into it and reminding her that she was okay.

“We’ve got you baby, you’re safe, you’re okay.

Seulgi. Gentle, loving Seulgi whispered into her shoulder, hands rubbing her back and coaching her through her breaths, reminding her that she’s still here. Wendy’s eyes flew open, broken whimpers falling past her lips as she clung to her girlfriends, afraid that if she let’s go they’re going to leave.

“Th-they…”

“Shh, I know babygirl, I know.”

Irene soothed her calmly, placing a kiss to her temple and continuing to hold her hand and pet her hair. She felt Seulgi slow her hand, slipping it beneath her night shirt and rubbing soothingly along the expanse of her back. 

‘D-don’t leave m-me…”

A kiss is placed against her forehead, and another along her jaw as her girlfriends held her tighter.

“We’re not going anywhere, we’re not leaving.”

“We promise.”

They would never break that promise.

~

Irene was the first to find out, naturally, as she had been with Wendy a year prior to meeting Seulgi. Family was a sore spot for both of them, and they rarely if ever brought it up. Irene learned not to prod the first time she asked, receiving a short and cold response from her younger girlfriend. Wendy didn’t tell her until nearly eight months into their relationship, when Irene asked Wendy to move in with her. She remembers the conversation, Wendy begging her to buy better locks and a high tech security system, lord knows she could afford one. It was only after Wendy sat her down and explained what happened that terrible night when she was just six years old. She wasn’t used to talking about it, and Irene held her close as she retold the story, sobbing pitifully.

Irene vowed that she would never let anything happen to Wendy again.

Seulgi didn’t find out until four months after she entered the relationship. They had briefly talked about family, but her quick observation that both of her girlfriends seemed uncomfortable, and she didn’t bring it up again. Seulgi had a good childhood, and a very loving family, but she knew that wasn’t the case for everyone and she wasn’t going to pry. She accepted Wendy's eccentric behavior quickly, getting used to the late night calls telling her to make sure she locks her door. She notices it much more after she moves in, but she accepts it without prying, complying to Wendy’s nightly routine and getting used to the random check ins in the middle of the day. She passed it off as Wendy being overprotective and anal about being secure, but she found out the truth shortly after moving in. Wendy experienced a terrible nightmare, and she and Irene did their best to console her, Irene coaching a bewildered Seulgi through the process and helping her understand how to help. Seulgi found out the truth the next morning and suddenly Wendy’s behavior made a lot more sense.

They handled it well, never judging or making Wendy feel bad about her obsession with safety. They took care of her well when she felt especially anxious, doing their best to keep her calm and make her feel safe again. They held her close and doted on her when the anniversary of the horrible night came around. They never laughed, insulted, or got mad at her for her behavior, they only made sure she knew she was loved. When she had nightmares, they held her without fail keeping her close and grounded, and on the worst nights, cleaning the sheets without any judgement or annoyance. Wendy never once felt like they were upset with her for it, she never felt judged because most importantly, they made her feel loved more than anyone in the world.

No amount of locks or alarms could make her feel as safe as the two loves of her life.


	5. Plugs [M]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jealousy gets the better of Irene, but she realizes that she had no reason to be jealous at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wenseulrene | Anal plugs

Irene would agree that her jealousy was her biggest flaw. She was jealous by nature, jealous of the children next door having nicer dolls, jealous of her best friend for having nicer hair, jealous of her fellow interns getting to scrub in. Jealousy followed her throughout her life, but what could she possibly have to be jealous about now? She was one of the most respected surgeons at her hospital, she was in the running for chief position, already the head of the trauma department. She would come home to the world's most beautiful women, both of them,  _ two _ of them -- completely enamored by her. She had the dream job and the dream relationship, what could she possibly be jealous of?

Anal.

Never did she think in a million years that she would be jealous of  _ anal.  _ But she couldn’t help it, jealousy was just in her nature. It started the first time she had walked in on her girlfriends in the middle of sex, and had not stopped since then. The image of Wendy buried deep into Seulgi’s ass, the latter slumped forward on the bed, knuckles white from gripping the sheets as she moaned obscenely into the fabric. The sound of skin slapping skin, the image of Seulgi’s erect cock leaking precum onto the sheets below her, the way Wendy’s breasts bounced with each thrust of her hips. Irene wanted to capture this image forever, to frame it in her brain and leave it at the forefront of her mind. She stood and watched, letting herself explore the voyeuristic side of herself with pleasure. The heat in the pit of her stomach was overwhelming, her panties collecting the slippery arousal that was leaking from her (quite copiously at that). Wendy and Seulgi were content to let her watch, on more than one occasion at that, and Irene was not about to turn that offer down.

But as time went on, her jealousy grew and it left a bitter taste in her mouth. She wanted that. She wanted to be part of that. But it wasn’t a silicone cock buried inside of her girlfriends that she wanted, no. She wanted to be face down in the pillows, ass on display as her girlfriends slapped and kneaded the skin, slipping one of their cocks into her tight hole and fucking the daylights out of her. It surprised her to no end, to want to be used to be touched so badly like that, especially after her first go with anal.

Wendy had brought up the prospect before Seulgi was in the picture, explaining she’d like to try it because she hears that the walls are tighter and it feels nicer for her. Irene knew Wendy was more of a pleaser than anything else, and she wanted to treat her, make her feel really good for once, and so she agreed. The experience was one Irene does not like to remember, and she forbids Wendy from bringing it up. Wendy had hardly passed any farther than her rim but Irene had already started crying, sobbing for Wendy to take it out and that it burned too much. Wendy was quick to comply, and spent the rest of the night consoling her embarrassed and emotionally drained girlfriend. 

They never tried it again and Wendy knew better than to bring it up.

But now the need was bubbling up in Irene’s stomach, and every time she watched them fuck, she only felt more and more jealousy boiling in the crevices of her brain. She felt ashamed from how jealous she felt, she knew these moments were special to her lovers, and she hated that she felt left out and envious because of it.

“I want to try.” 

She says one night immediately after a session, Seulgi’s face still buried in the mattress with her ass in the air, and Wendy whipping around to stare at her in shock, her lips parted and cheeks still rosy from exertion. She could read the confusion on her lover’s face, never in a million years had Wendy thought Irene would ever propose something like that, not after… you know.

“Are you sure?”

It was a bit breathy, and a lot tentative as Wendy gazed at Irene with uncertainty. She surely remembers holding her pitifully sobbing girlfriend the entire night, and Irene blushed in embarrassment at the thought. Seulgi picked her head up from the mattress, adjusting herself to a more comfortable position and silently watching the two’s conversation.

“Yes, I want to try again.”

Wendy turned to Seulgi after as she had only ever bottomed once for Seulgi and had very little experience in that department. If anyone had any clue as to help a beginner like Irene feel as comfortable as possible, it would be Seulgi. Irene’s gaze burned into her too, and she didn’t need to ask questions to read what they were looking for.

“Um well, since she’s inexperienced we need to start small.”

Irene, for a second, assumed Seulgi meant her own penis, and she was utterly shocked. Seulgi never liked to refer to her small size, surely she couldn’t be referring to herself. Plus, what she lacked in length she made up for in girth and that couldn’t possibly be comfortable for beginner Irene.

“Anal plugs, the small ones. We can buy some online for pretty cheap.”

Irene almost wanted to sigh in relief, as much as she wanted to try again she knew from experience that she wouldn’t be able to handle it. Wendy looked back and forth between her and Seulgi, the latter had her eyes trained directly on her face.

“Are you okay with that?”

Irene nodded, letting out a breath she hadn’t realized she was holding. Her fists instinctively unclenched themselves and she averted her eyes, she didn’t want to feel their apprehensive gazes on her anymore. Clearing her throat she rose from the chair, the way her panties stuck to her damp core reminded her of what she had just witnessed.

“We’ll buy some later, right now I’m really fucking wet and I need you to fuck me.”

And they did, like they always do, taking care of their favorite unnie with so much love and care.

~

Irene hated waiting, she worked a fast paced job where waiting often resulted in lethal consequences, and she was filled with too many doubts to wait such a long time now. The days in between ordering the assortment of plugs and their arrival were filled with anxiety. She was nervous, she was doubtful, maybe she didn’t really want to. But they had already shipped, and were due to arrive soon, and she couldn’t just  _ not  _ use them after spending her hard earned money on them. She impatiently awaited for the plugs to arrive, just wanting to get it over with, to see if she could really handle it. 

Her girlfriends noticed relatively fast, doing their best to soothe her in her wait. Seulgi would draw baths for her every night after work, slipping her favorite lavender oil into the warm water. Wendy baked her favorite dessert, lemon bars just a little loose so they’re gooey and crumbly. She appreciated their care, but the nerves did not fade, and she could tell they had reservations as well, especially Wendy. It took four days for the package to arrive, but the moment Irene’s eyes landed on it upon returning from work, her stomach flipped.

Maybe she could have waited longer.

The entire evening was filled with tense silence, Irene trying to compose herself enough to get through dinner while her girlfriends glanced nervously at her.

“Are you sure you want this?”

Wendy asks her breathlessly as Seulgi tugs her pants off, squeezing her bum delicately. Irene nods fervently, pushing her lips back up against Wendy’s wrapping her hands around the blonde’s neck. 

“So much.”

She whispers hotly against Wendy’s plump lips, biting and tugging at the flesh and slipping her tongue between Wendy’s teeth to pull a moan from the younger. Seulgi’s hands trailed up her bare sides, leaving goosebumps in their wake as she reached up to unclasp her bra. She moaned into Wendy’s mouth when wet lips pressed against the junction of her neck and shoulder. Small kisses trailed up her neck and to her ear, Seulgi taking the lobe between her teeth gently.

“You’re so sexy, unnie.”

Irene moved her arms from around Wendy to allow her bra to come off, leaving her to shiver as the cool air hit her nipples. She was left standing in her panties, feeling exposed as her girlfriends were still fully clothed, sans Wendy’s shirt. She felt fingers dip beneath her panties and a clothed knee press right against her hot, wet center. 

“Fuck,” she leaned into Wendy’s chest, head resting in the crook of her neck, “I think I’m ready.”

They paused, Wendy tilting Irene’s chin up to look at her, reading her expression. She was nervous, but overwhelmingly aroused, and she was as ready as she ever would be. Wendy recognized this wordlessly, and smiled. They broke away, Seulgi guiding Irene to their dining table, letting her bend herself over it. The cold wooden surface pressed against her breasts made her gasp, and she gripped the ends of the table tightly as Seulgi slipped her panties down. The air hitting her sopping cunt felt relieving, and she let a loose moan escape from her lips. She kept her gaze steady on the end of the table, listening as Seulgi began to open the lube and apply some to her fingers.

“I’m not going in, just applying some on the outside okay?”

“Okay.”

It came out unsure, but she trusted Seulgi, and she felt Wendy’s hand rub her shoulder in support. She tensed as soon as the lithe fingers pulled her cheeks apart, and a cool slippery liquid was smeared around her rim. It felt uncomfortable, but not overbearing. Wendy moved to her upper back, kneading the skin tenderly and causing Irene to exhale shakily.

“That was good Hyunnie, just stay calm.”

She tried her best, but the moment Seulgi pressed the lubed up toy against her anus, she felt herself tense. Memories of the pain she felt years ago came flooding back, and she panicked. Both of them noticed, trying to soothe her with words and encouragements, but every time the tip of the plug came into contact with her she tensed. She tried desperately to relax, breathing evenly and focusing on loosening her muscles.

“Hyun, you have to relax.”

Can’t they see she was trying? Despite their kind words and Irene willing her body to just relax, she couldn’t. Tears of frustration and embarrassment built behind her eyelids, and they fell before she had a chance to even attempt to stop them.

“Seungwan, I can’t do it!”

She sobbed into her hands, her legs quivering and she put most of her weight onto the table. A warm hand trailed up her bare back, rubbing gentle patterns along her flawless skin. The presence of the toy near her tense rim disappeared quickly, and another soft hand began rubbing her bum delicately. 

“It’s okay baby, breathe alright? You can do this, just breathe.”

Irene wailed in embarrassment, she can’t believe this was happening again. Anxiety welled in every part of her, and she felt like she couldn’t relax a single muscle. Her girlfriends were doing their best, rubbing her tense muscles soothingly, Seulgi kneading her behind with care. 

“We can stop at any point, you don’t have to do this.”

Irene should be embarrassed, she should feel shame as she’s bent over the table sobbing like a petulant child. But instead she feels love, tender and kind care seeping from her girlfriends’ tones as they do their absolute best. She shakes her head, choking a bit on a sob as she wipes her tears.

“No, I don’t want to disappoint you.”

Wendy understands now, she sees the fear underlining all of Irene’s features. She should’ve seen it earlier, the way Irene was so genuinely anxious and tense was so unlike her. But she was afraid to let people down, to disappoint them, it was a deep rooted fear she’s had since childhood and Wendy knew the unfortunate reasons why. Thinking back to that first night, Wendy knows Irene felt like she failed her, and regardless of how many times Wendy tried to convince her otherwise, the woman was firm with her beliefs. Irene saw this as redemption, this was her chance to prove to Wendy that she’s not a failure.

But Wendy would never see her one, no matter what she can or can’t do.

“You could never disappoint me, or Seulgi. We would never be disappointed in you for not wanting this.”

“But I do want it!”

Irene wailed once more, and Wendy sucked her lip between her teeth in thought. She looked to Seulgi for some help but the woman seemed just as concerned and lost as her. She mulled it over for a few seconds before slipping her hand from Irene’s back and rounding the table to face her. Irene looked up at her in despair, cheeks red with mortification and eyes puffy from crying. Her nose was running and she looked thoroughly exhausted, but Wendy had never seen a more beautiful face (aside from Seulgi of course). 

“Are you absolutely sure?”

Eye contact remained steady.

“One hundred percent.”

“Okay,” she cradled her girlfriend’s chin, running a thin finger along her jaw gently and tugging her mouth open, “can you be a good girl for us then?”

Irene’s eyes darkened, almost as if Wendy had flipped a switch. She nodded slowly against Wendy’s palm and the woman only smiled with glee. She made eye contact with Seulgi, silently telling her to hold off. Her eyes returned to Irene, who sniffled pathetically but didn’t tear her waiting gaze away from Wendy. Two slim fingers found their way to her lips, and with a gentle push, passed them and entered the warm cavern of her mouth. 

“Suck.”

It was an order, but by no means unkind. Wendy was far too gentle to be demanding, she preferred to oversee with tenderness over dominance. Her smile only grew when she felt her emotionally stimulated girlfriend begin to suck on her index and middle fingers, eyes fluttering. Wendy’s other hand left her chin, reaching up to brush stray hairs away and pet her gently.

“That’s our good girl, right Seulgi?”

Seulgi hummed in acknowledgement, still running soothing circles along Irene’s backside. Wendy pushes her fingers in deeper, nails brushing against the back of Irene’s throat and pulling a tiny gag from her. But she continued to suck on the digits, her muscles instinctively relaxing the longer she sucked. Seulgi seemed to notice the way her muscles unclenched and slowly picked up the purple toy again. She nodded to Wendy and Wendy caressed Irene’s cheek, drawing her eyes back open and staring into them.

“Are you ready to try again, darling?”

Irene nodded with certainty, allowing Seulgi to pull her cheeks apart once more. She was still nervous, but Wendy’s fingers were doing wonders for her anxiety.

“Just stay relaxed baby, it’ll hurt at first but I promise it’ll get better.”

Irene’s breath hitched as she felt the cool, lubricated silicone press against her rim. Her eyes locked into Wendy’s, shining with fresh tears, but Wendy caressed her cheek and pushed her fingers farther in, feeling Irene suck fervently on them. Seulgi gripped the base of the plug firmly, and pushed the tip past Irene’s rim, pausing to let her adjust to the feeling. Irene whimpered and shut her eyes, but remained slack against the table with Wendy’s fingers down her throat. 

“Good girl, you’re doing so good baby.”

The soft encouragement from Wendy only made Irene feel hotter, the heat in her stomach returning full force now that she had relaxed. She felt the plug move farther in, stretching her tight walls and burning in its wake. She let out a strangled cry around Wendy’s fingers, trying not to bite down. Seulgi’s free hand found its way to the dip in her back, gliding smoothly up and down it.

“Relax baby, everything is okay.”

“Do you want to stop?”

Wendy went to remove her fingers to allow Irene to answer, but the woman kept them in place and shook her head firmly. Wendy leaned down and pressed a kiss to her forehead, grazing her cheek with her knuckle softly.

“Alright baby. We’ll move a little more in okay?”

Another nod from Irene signaled Seulgi to proceed, pushing the thickest part of the toy into Irene’s anus. Irene let out a gasp, shutting her eyes as she adjusted to the way it burned. It felt unnatural, things weren’t supposed to go in there. But she found herself strangely enjoying the sensation, breathing deeply as her head lolled. Seulgi pressed it in the rest of the way, satisfied as Irene’s hole instinctively clenched around the plug and nestled the base comfortably between her cheeks. Irene let out a low moan around Wendy’s fingers, breathing heavy to adjust to the feeling of the plug fully in her. 

“There’s our good girl. So good for us aren’t you bunny?”

Her legs quivered, strangely aroused from the entire event. Seulgi watched with a sly smile as slick gathered, dripping off of her cunt and onto the hardwood beneath them. The sight of Irene’s pretty little pussy dripping while the purple base of a plug stuck out from her ass cheeks was enough to make Seulgi’s cock strain through her jeans. She slid her hand underneath Irene, pressing her palm against her dripping sex and causing irene to whimper and quiver.

“She’s so wet for us Seungwannie, such a good girl all wet and ready.”

Wendy purred, slipping her fingers from Irene’s mouth, much to the woman’s disappointment. They helped Irene straighten her body, soothing her as she adjusted to the feeling of the plug moving with her. Wendy propped herself up against the table, unzipping her jeans as Seulgi slipped her shirt off. Irene watched with want, waiting impatiently to see her girlfriends’ naked frames. Her cunt was absolutely soaked, and she reached a hand down to stroke her clit as both of her lovers finished undressing, but a gentle hand grasped her wrist before she could even try.

“Not so fast Hyunnie. I told you to be good for us.”

A needy whimper fell from Irene’s lips, and she pouted at Wendy only to receive a loving smile in return. A warm body pressed itself against her back, and she shuddered as she felt Seulgi’s hard length press against her, sending shock waves to her core. Wendy slipped her boxers off, letting her own erection spring free, and Irene was nearly salivating at the sight. She felt herself being pulled to the ground, resting on Seulgi’s lap and moaning as her dick pressed against her sopping cunt. Wendy hovered above them, her penis inching closer to Irene’s mouth and she impatiently waited to take it in. 

“Open up darling.”

Like clockwork, her mouth snapped open, and she melted the moment Wendy’s tip pressed against her tongue. She sucked the head greedily, swirling her tongue around the red tip and over her slit just the way Wendy liked it. She smiled with mirth as Wendy let out a choked moan, but her smile quickly wavered when she felt Seulgi reposition them, her dick slipping easily between her folds and into her heat. The feeling of Seulgi’s thick cock pressed against her walls the anal plug stretching her other hole was euphoric. She moaned around Wendy’s cock, letting the woman bury her throbbing cock deeper in her mouth. She gagged slighly when it hit the back of her throat, but recovered fast and began to bob gently, a hand reaching up to fondle Wendy’s balls.

“Fuck baby, you’re so good.”

Seulgi let out a grunt as she began to move Irene’s hips up and down along her shaft. Irene let out a string of moans around Wendy, the vibrations making her cock twitch and the blonde’s knees began to shake. Hips bucked into her mouth and her cunt, and her body was being thrusted back and forth repeatedly, causing her to clench around Seulgi’s dick for support and consequently, the anal plug as well. The pleasure was immense, and only grew stronger when Seulgi reached a hand around to furiously stroke her clit. A needy hand wrapped around her neck, tugging her by her nape all the way down on Wendy’s shaft, her neatly shaved pubes tickling Irene’s nose. 

“Unnie, I’m so close.”

Seulgi whined behind her, biting into her shoulder gently as she rocked her hips back and forth with fervor, Irene only clenched her muscles harder, trying to drag Seulgi’s orgasm from her. She knew Seulgi didn’t like to come so fast, but she was needy and wanted to feel Seulgi inside of her. She wanted to be filthy, dripping arousal and spunk from her used hole. She hummed around Wendy’s cock, causing a string of curses to fall from the younger’s lips as she tugged her by her nape, other hand buried in her raven hair. 

The quickening pace of the thick cock inside of her told her that Seulgi was nearly there, her cock twitching and throbbing against her walls, the plug no longer burning but stretching her delightfully. She felt her stomach tighten, her orgasm rapidly approaching as Seulgi pinched her clit. Without warning, she felt Seulgi buck hard, digging the base of the plug against her hole, the girl’s cock throbbed inside of her hotly, and she felt an explosion of fluid fill her, more and more spurts shooting into her soaked cunt. Seulgi bit into her shoulder a bit harder as she moaned, causing a chain reaction of Irene moaning around Wendy’s cock and the blonde cursing aloud. She jerked her hips back, tugging her member from irene’s mouth and eliciting a shocked sound from the older. Her cocked pulled away from her mouth, beads of saliva connecting them together. Irene watched as Wendy began to furiously pump her length, squirming around slightly as Seulgi continued to pinch and rub her clit. Without warning, thick beads of cum coated her cheek, another landing on her lip, and a final one dripping down her chin. The feeling of hot white cum on her face sent her over the edge, clenching around Seulgi’s spent penis harsly. The pressure from the plug only made her orgasm stronger, a sharp cry leaving her mouth as she gushed against Seulgi’s cock. 

No words were exchanged as they all came down from their climaxes, breathing heavy into the open room. Seulgi slipped out of Irene slowly, helping her stand steady on her shaking legs. The sound of liquids dripping from her soaked pussy were obscene, and she blushed as they dripped onto the floor and mixed together. Wendy stood still, watching as Seulgi turned Irene to face her and pull her in for a kiss, happily sucking Wendy’s spunk from her lip in the process. Amused, she reached to grab a towel to wipe themselves down with. Irene turned to give her a kiss but she held the towel up first.

“I love you, but you’re covered in my semen.”

Irene rolled her eyes with a smile and allowed Wendy to wipe her face clean before finally connecting their lips in a sweet kiss. The towel was inserted between Irene’s legs, wiping away the juices still dripping down her inner thighs.

“Thank you baby.”

Wendy hummed in acknowledgement and Seulgi patted Irene’s ass gently, reminding Irene of the toy lodged between her cheeks. She had gotten so used to it, she forgot it was even there.

“Do you want to take it out?”

She blushed, feeling hot all along her neck and she shook her head sheepishly. Wendy snorted as she dropped the towel to wipe up the floor, and Irene turned and swatted her on the shoulder lovingly.

“Hey! Don’t snort at me. I like the way it feels.”

“Never thought we would see the day Irene Bae admitted to enjoying taking things up the ass.”

An astonished gasp left Irene’s mouth, and she yelled playfully at Wendy. Seulgi shook her head with a chortle, slipping her boxers back on and cleaning up the toys. 

“Give it some time and she’’ be just as much of a slut for cock in her ass as I am.”

“KANG SEULGI!”

The night ended with her two lovers shrieking with laughter as they teased her, dodging her playful slaps and punches. Irene watched with adoration as the two exchanged a loving kiss, shooting her matching smiles as they tugged her closer to them, pulling her into a gentle embrace.

“I’m proud of you Hyun.”

Wendy’s voice was soft, and her eyes shone with love as they gazed deeply into Irene’s own tear filled eyes.

“Me as well.”

Seulgi pressed a gentle kiss to her head, drawing a scoff from Irene. She didn’t want to get emotional, but it was rare for her to hear that someone was proud of her. She had been searching for it her entire life, and Seulgi and Wendy were happy to remind her just how proud she makes them. She kissed them both happily, helping them clean up the rest of their mess before showering (and reluctantly removing the plug with some discomfort) before retiring to their bedroom. She was pulled between them tonight, a rare occasion for the couple as usually Wendy or Seulgi slept in the middle.

“We love you baby.”

“So much.”

She felt more loved than she ever had before, the fuzzy feeling settling in her chest and blooming warmth all over her body. She doesn’t even remember why she had been jealous in the first place.

All she knows is that with Wendy and Seulgi, she never has a reason to be in the first place.


	6. Pants [M]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wendy thinks Seulgi's suit is sexy, but could be just a few shades darker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short Wenseul shot because this story was seriously lacking Wenseul

Seulgi had disabled the alarm expertly before walking into the expensive apartment. It was a hot day outside, and she felt incredibly constricted inside of her pantsuit. It wasn’t customary for her to be so formal at the office, but her girlfriends had bought her a fairly expensive suit and she wasn’t going to let it go to waste. Plus, she enjoyed the compliments from her coworkers because she knows that it makes her girlfriends jealous, especially Irene. Speaking of her girlfriends, Seulgi was surprised to find one of them was actually home upon her return.

“Seungwannie?”

The blonde’s head shot up from the couch, fringe peeking over and a happy smile forming on her lips. She hopped off of the sofa, bounding over to Seulgi and crashing their lips together in a kiss before Seulgi had the chance to react. She giggled into the kiss as Wendy sucked eagerly on her bottom lip, biting gently. They pulled apart for air, a bead of saliva keeping them connected.

“I missed you.”

Wendy leaned into her chest, hugging her tightly in a rare moment of affection from the youngest. It’s not that Wendy wasn’t affectionate, but she was typically seen as the protector. Because of her protective nature, she was often the sternest, the most tightly wound, and for that reason she was more business over affection. Seulgi had fully expected the roles to be reversed between her and Irene, yet the oldest was more touchy feely and affectionate off the bat despite her prestige and status. Seulgi adored when Wendy was affectionate just for that reason, she relished in the younger’s embrace and warmth. 

“Mmm, I’m glad you’re home.”

Seulgi gasped as Wendy moved towards her neck, humming against it and pressing kisses to her throat. A wandering hand roamed around her midsection, slipping under her blazer and shirt and caressing her smooth stomach. The touch sent fire through Seulgi’s veins, and she groaned at the soft contact.   
  


“Apparently, you missed me too.”

Her eyes shot open when Wendy’s free hand gripped her rapidly growing bulge from below. It was only then that she realized how painfully tight her pants were, and how hot they felt around her cock. She bucked into Wendy’s palm, needing friction. But Wendy pulled away devilishly, giving her a disapproving look.

“Ah, ah,” Wendy tutted with a smirk on her face, and Seulgi gulped, “you’re going to ruin those beautiful pants Hyunnie and I bought for you.”

Seulgi looked down, her bulge sticking out at the front, she felt herself leaking into her underwear and she knew that if she didn’t stop now her light grey pants would quickly be stained. But fuck it, she felt hot and sticky, the growing need only causing her rationale to fly out the window. She breathed heavily before letting out the neediest whine, flinging herself towards Wendy and desperately trying to buck into her body. Wendy just shoved her back, eyes darkening as she gripped the collar of her shirt. Seulgi had successfully pulled the dominant side out of Wendy.

“What did I say Seulgi?”

She whined needily again, squirming against her pants again for more friction, pushing Wendy farther until she achieved what she wanted. She was tugged forward, stumbling as she was tossed (gently, Wendy wasn’t  _ that  _ harsh) onto the couch. Wendy pressed into her, locking their lips heatedly and forcing her tongue past Seulgi’s plump lips. Seulgi moaned into the kiss, trying to buck upwards for any friction at all, but she yelped harshly when a hand squeezed her cock through her pants. Wendy pulled away, eyes dark with lust as she gripped the material covering Seugi’s cock.

“Since you’re so fucking needy, you’re gonna ruin these pants whether you like it or not.”

Seulgi  _ loved  _ when Wendy talked to her like that, when Wendy made her feel owned and completely at her mercy. She nodded fervently along with Wendy’s words, moaning and rutting her hips into Wendy’s palm. 

“Unnie…”

Seulgi watched with satisfaction as Wendy’s facade broke, her raw need and want flooding out of her at the simple word. Seulgi knew Wendy had an unnie kink, and she had been waiting for so long to use it. Better now than never right? She crooned when Wendy squeezed her pulsing cock through her pants, lips parted and cheeks flushed with want.

“Please unnie, please make Seulgi feel good.”

Wendy growled, free hand tugging her hair and pulling her up, breath hot against her face as Wendy stared at her with such desire.

“Don’t worry baby, Unnie’s going to make you feel so good you won’t be able to fucking walk.”

Seulgi whimpered slightly, allowing Wendy to shove her back down and squirming with utter desperation as Wendy palmed her heavily through her pants and underwear, the sticky material sliding along her straining cock and making it leak more.

“You gonna cum already pretty baby?”

Seulgi whined once more, nodding and trying to wriggle around over Wendy’s palm, feeling her cock leaking incessantly agaisnt the fabric of her boxers. She let out a cry when Wendy’s hand lifted off of her, leaving her cock straining on its own for friction. Tears sprang to her eyes with how needy she was, and it seemed that Wendy had decided to take pity on her.

“Poor girl, you’re so needy for Unnie’s hands huh? I suppose you’ve worked hard enough for it.”

She keened in pleasure when a palm returned to her clothed cock, grasping it and jerking it quickly. The friction against her wet underwear and the feeling of Wendy squeezing her tip made her balls tighten dangerously. Wendy seemed to notice this as she jerked it once more, breathing hotly against Seulgi’s ear.

“Go on baby girl, ruin these pretty pants for me.”

And Seulgi did, arching her back as hot ropes of cum shot out of her cock, leaking through her boxer shorts and staining the fabric of her suit pants where Wendy’s hand was. Wendy continued to milk her cock for all it was willing to give, creating a large wet spot on the front of her pants. The once light grey material was now dark grey with the reminder of her humiliation. Wendy smirked at her happily, wiping her hand on a dry spot over Seulgi’s softening crotch, leaving another small stain on the material.

“Hyun is going to be so mad when she sees these, look at what you did you naughty girl.”

Seulgi burned with shame, her head lowered but Wendy grasped her chin and forced her gaze back towards her trousers. She felt tears burn her eyes when she saw the wet fabric, her cum oozing through the thin material. A broken whimper escaped her when she thought about what Irene was going to say, she was going to be so disappointed. Immediately, Wendy’s aura changed, and her grasp on Seulgi’s chin became loving, a thin finger sliding over the underside of it.

“You’re so good for me Seulgi-ah, listening to what Unnie says. My good girl.”

Warm lips pressed against her forehead, and she sighed as Wendy rubbed her cheek affectionately. She helped Seulgi off of the couch, the brunette catching a glimpse of her girlfriend’s bulge through her sweats.

“Let's get you cleaned off okay? Then you can return the favor.”

How could Seulgi refuse? She allowed Wendy to tug her towards the bedroom happily, forgetting for a moment about her fancy bottoms being messy with her cum until Wendy tugged them off of her carefully. 

“Don’t look so worried baby, Hyunnie can afford to buy the entire rack of these pants, she’ll be just as pleased to see how much you love them.”

It reassured her, and she let her worry ebb away and turn into embarrassment when Wendy showed her just how much of a messy girl she was. The feeling only returned stronger when Irene returned home later, Wendy mortifying her by showing off the now dry stains. 

“Such a needy girl aren’t you? Let’s see you ruin these pants too.”

Seulgi was much more content to let them ruin her again, leaving her sweatpants covered in more cum from all three of them this time. Seulgi wouldn’t have it any other way.


	7. Parents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heartbreak can come in many forms.

It’s not late when Irene arrives home, something unusual for the woman. She had taken the day off to attend dinner with her parents. Anything that had to do with Irene’s parents was bound to be one of two things: incredibly fancy or incredibly uncomfortable. And more often than not, it was both of those things. She had spent the day nervously preparing herself, picking out her finest outfit and ironing it, and then reironing it because it needed to be absolutely perfect. Wendy and Seulgi did their best to help, but they didn’t have much to go off of as they had never met the infamous Bae parents. They knew better than to ask why or push.

Irene’s parents were pretty well known. She grew up with money, a lot of it at that, and she had her entire life planned out from the start. She would follow in their footsteps, take over the company with her future husband when they could no longer run it. But Irene didn’t want that life for herself, she never had. Her entire childhood, she grew up with unrealistic expectations, never having the ability to make her own choices. But it was the day of her high school graduation that she broke away from her parents. It was a terrible night, after they had figured out she was going to college to study medicine and wouldn’t be needing their help, she was promptly kicked out and deemed a disgrace to her family.

Being the only child was a difficult pressure for her, and despite the fact that she had made it all those years without their help, she still felt the guilt of disappointing her parents. It’s why she agreed to finally meet with them after years of no contact. But preparing for it has been the worst, not just for her but for her girlfriends as well. They all knew Irene was trying to ensure that this dinner would go perfect, that she wouldn’t disappoint her parents any more than she already had. But they also knew that Irene was going to hide herself, it didn’t take a genius to figure out that they wouldn’t be accepting. Being a lesbian was one thing already, but being a lesbian in a relationship with two people was even worse, and there was no way her parents could find that out. 

This had to go perfectly, it just  _ had  _ to.

“Remember babe, no matter what happens we are here okay? We’re going to be here when you come home.”

They told her, giving her warm hugs and gentle kisses before sending her on her way. She was nervous up until the point that her eyes landed on her parents again, and that’s when everything just came flooding back, all of that fear and discomfort.  _ This isn't worth it _ , she thinks to herself, but she pushes through anyways. 

And she was right, it wasn’t worth it at all.

That had to have been the worst dinner of her life, her parents breathing down her neck once more about every choice she’s made since she left them behind. If she had any hope that they would’ve been proud of her for all she’s accomplished, it was squandered within seconds. It didn’t matter that she graduated top of her class and has since become one of the most respected attendings in her hospital and top contender for chief position, she wasn’t married and didn’t run a company and that’s what mattered. Her mother chastised her for still being single at her age.   
  


_ “Joohyun, you need a man to take care of you eventually. How long do you think you can keep playing doctor, it’s getting a little old now dear.” _

It became painfully clear that all the years she’s devoted to medical school, all the debt she has accumulated, all of the lives she has saved, they were nothing more than a rebellious game to her parents. They were downright delusional if they thought this was just her being defiant still. She wished desperately to share that she was happily in love and being taken care of just fine, but she knew better than that.

_ “In relation to that, we’ve found plenty of handsome rich suitors ready for marriage that would be perfect for you. We’re getting old now, and someone needs to take over the company soon, Joohyun.” _

She finally realized what they actually wanted to see her for. They didn’t care about how she was, how successful or rich she had become on her own, they cared about themselves like they always had. They wanted her back so she could make sure their precious company remained intact when they were too old to carry on. She felt sick, so incredibly sick hearing how the only reason they needed her back was so she could be a lapdog for a man who would control her every move. 

She wouldn’t stand for this, and she didn’t.

_ “You’re so selfish! You don’t care about any of my achievements at all. You don’t care that I’m making a name for myself. You only care about your company, your precious money. Well you can continue to focus on that company, because it’s been more of a child to you than I ever was. Don’t reach out again.” _

Irene stood and left afterwards, not subjecting herself to any more of this pain her parents made her feel. She walked out of the restaurant with her head high, refusing to let the tears fall down her face. She was stronger than them, she didn’t need them, and she would prove it. 

When she returned home, she felt close to her breaking point. Not because her parents tore her down, or because they left her feeling betrayed and empty, but because her soulmates were there just as they said they would be. Irene wants to let herself break, she wants to let herself collapse into their arms and fall apart. But instead she walks past them without a word, hurrying into the bedroom to shed her clothes and tuck into bed to sleep away the terrible feelings. It’s no more than two minutes after she’s slipped under the covers of their bed that they come searching for her. 

They would go to the ends of the earth just to find her.

“Joohyun.”

She kept her back to them, hoping they would believe she was already asleep. But she felt the bed dip, and a warm body press into her from behind. Another settled in front of her, blonde hair resting against the tip of her nose as she was face to face with Wendy. This was what she needed, but would never ask for. She’s glad she doesn’t have to ask. A shuddery breath leaves her mouth and a warm palm presses tenderly to her cheek just after.

“It’s okay to cry if you need to.”

Irene felt lost, how could she cry about her parents when Wendy was right there? She felt too guilty when she had parents and Wendy didn’t. Yet Wendy was the one telling her to cry, as Seulgi watched with careful, loving eyes.

“How could I be so selfish Seungwan, to cry for my parents when you can’t even see yours?”

Wendy stroked her cheek, noticing her trembling lip and knowing that Irene was about to break regardless. All she needed was a gentle push, and Wendy was prepared to do that.

“There’s a difference baby, my parents died a long time ago. My parents may be gone now, but at least I had them once. You didn’t have that, you grew up with parents who never felt like parents at all, and it's okay to mourn for that.”

That broke her resolve, fat tears rolling down her cheeks without warning as broken sobs tore from her throat. Her girlfriends collected her instantly, pulling her between them and running tender, loving hands along her back and through her hair. Wendy pressed a delicate kiss to her forehead, hands caressing her messy hair as Seulgi slipped a hand under her shirt and drew invisible lines along her skin.

“Let it out Hyunnie, we’ve got you.”

She felt like her heart was tearing apart in her chest, like it was shredding into thin pieces and leaving behind nothing salvageable. All these years of fear, and pain, and guilt, the  _ guilt _ she felt for disappointing people who never loved her at all, it was all for nothing. It hurt so badly, God why did it hurt so badly?

“A-am I unlovable?”

“No, God no baby. You’re the most loveable person, you deserve so much love.”

Seulgi’s heartbroken voice only made Irene feel worse, tearing apart the parts of her that she never even knew could hurt. Pain seeped into every part of her body, making her bones ache and her joints feel like fire. This wasn’t fair, she didn't deserve this pain, did she?

“T-then w-why don’t they lo-love me.”

It’s silent, save for her sobs, but they’re suddenly muffled when a pair of lips press against her own, pushing with so much force, so much  _ passion _ , Irene is momentarily stunned. Wendy kissed her like she’s never been kissed before, Wendy kissed her like Irene was oxygen and she couldn’t breathe.

Wendy kissed her and the only thing she could taste was pure love.

“I couldn’t imagine not loving you, and I can’t for the life of me understand why they don’t.”

Wendy’s words filled her heart, gluing what she thought was unsalvageable back together even if just for a minute. She can’t react before her head is tilted and another pair of lips press against hers. Softer, kinder, but full of just as much love as the last. Irene knows that they love her, and she has never been more sure of it.

“We are never leaving you.”

Wendy starts.

“And we are never going to stop loving you.”

Seulgi finishes.

The tears are incessant as they leak from her eyes, her pain and relief mixed together unbearably, and they hold her until she has nothing left to cry. They kiss her softly, praise her gently, and cry with her when she needs it. They are her rock, they are what she keeps going for. And she knows that will never change, that will always be her constant. People come and people go.

But Wendy and Seulgi were not just people, and they were not going anywhere.

Her stomach growled loudly after she had calmed down, reminding herself and them that she hadn’t even had the chance to eat. Irene giggles once, then twice, and it’s music to Wendy and Seulgi’s ears. They join her, wiping away her tears for the last time.

“Come on, let’s fix tonight.”

Seulgi pulls Irene from the bed despite her pouting, and Wendy hops out of it with an energized and determined smile.

“We’re going to go order your favorite takeaway, and watch your favorite movie and just hold each other. Does that sound good?”

Irene smiles widely, a real genuine smile at them both as they look for her approval. She resists the urge to tell them that no matter where they are, or what they’re doing, as long as they are together it’s always going to be perfect.

“Sounds perfect.”

Irene knew one thing for certain as she’s tugged out of the room by her giddy lovers, the only family she would ever need is right in front of her.


	8. Work [M]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Irene always comes home from work in a different mood.

Irene often came home in a multitude of moods, all depending on her work day. Unlike Seulgi’s bland nine to five job, and Wendy’s usually set paced days, Irene didn’t have a set schedule. She saw new patients day to day, performed different surgeries on different people, and never had the exact same schedule. On her long, exhausting days, she came home cranky and whiny and ready for cuddles. On her good days where she treated plenty of people and performed successful surgeries, she was happy and excitable and ready for some quality time with her lovers. On her bad days where she lost a patient, she came home sullen and in need of some tender care and ice cream. And then there were the weird days, where nothing really affected Irene’s mood drastically, she just came home so incredibly worked up and bothered and needed to be touched.

They wouldn’t say those days were their favorites exactly, but they definitely were.

Today was definitely one of those days that were few and far between. Irene arrived home in a fury of haste, swinging the door open and tossing her bag and shoes to the side. Seulgi had walked out from the kitchen at the same moment, eyes widening in shock as she saw the disheveled state of her oldest girlfriend.

“Is everything o-”

She can’t even finish her sentence before Irene is pressing her to the wall with a huff. A knee is slotted between her legs, and she isn’t able to voice her surprise before Irene’s mouth is pressed hot against her’s, sucking and nibbling on her bottom lip. Always quick to comply, Seulgi opened her mouth, allowing Irene ample time to slip her tongue in and explore the familiar space. She instinctively arches into Irene when two hands settle on her waist, dragging her forward and pressing their bodies together.

“Missed you.”

Irene whispers hotly against her lips before pressing wet kisses along her jaw and down her neck, Seulgi instantly baring the skin to her with a pant. She lets a small moan slip from her lips, which she licks shortly after, as Irene sucks on her sweet spot and no doubt leaves a hickey behind. A short hum rumbles in her throat, the vibration being met by Irene’s lips and teeth, gliding along the expanse of her neck and leaving Seulgi a mess. Cold hands slid up her shirt, making her shiver as they ran across her toned stomach and up to cup her covered breasts. She felt Irene’s lips quirk up against her neck and small hands began to grope her through her bra, eliciting a few soft mewls from the younger woman. But as soon as it had started, the hands removed themselves as did the pair of lips, leaving behind a flushed and whiny Seulgi.

“No, this certainly won’t do.”

Irene gives her a sinister smirk, leaving no room for question as she tugs the buttons of Seulgi’s shirt open, exposing her torso and pretty black bra to the chilly air and covering her arms with goosebumps. Irene’s hands trail down her abs, nails scratching the smooth skin delicately and pulling shuddered breaths from Seulgi. Soft lips press against her abdominal muscles, slowly but surely trailing down towards the waistband of her jeans. At this point, she was starting to twitch against her boxers, her arousal slowly building. But Irene had other plans, ones that didn’t involve Seugi’s extra appendage just yet. Her lips began to trail back up along with her hands before coming to stop near her breasts. Her hands squeezed them through Seulgi’s bra, and she let out a low whine as Irene massaged her breasts tenderly.

“I want this off.”

Never one to deny Irene, Seulgi was quick to shrug her shirt off of her arms, letting Irene take over to unclasp her bra and let it join her shirt on the floor. She shivered instinctually when the air hit her chest, nipples twitching from the cold atmosphere. 

“Much better.”

Irene’s husky voice sent chills down Seulgi’s spine, and she arched her back the moment Irene’s perfect lips wrapped around one of her nipples. A tiny gasp was tugged from her as Irene sucked on the bud, using her fingers to pinch and roll the other one when it hardened from stimulation. The sensation alone was enough for Seulgi to rapidly harden in her jeans, and she knew Irene could feel it pressed against her by the way she hummed happily around her nipple. Eventually, her lips released the bud with a loud pop and Seulgi shivered from the gentle tug before her own lips were captured in another hot kiss.

“You’re so good for me, letting me use you like this.”

Seulgi felt weak in the knees and only a weak whimper left her lips at Irene’s words. She let her head slam back against the wall painfully when Irene leaned her head down to capture her other nipple, swirling her tongue around the bud greedily. She was about to let a drawn out moan slip when another person made their presence known.

“Well, well, what do we have here?”

Irene didn’t move from her position as Seulgi’s lidded eyes snapped back open in surprise. Wendy was leaning against the door at the far end of the room, her lips quirked in an amused smirk. Seulgi couldn’t utter a word out as Irene’s teeth gently nibbled on her nipple, causing her mouth to open in a tiny whine. She watched with bated breath as Wendy approached them, her blonde hair neatly tucked into a ponytail, sweatpants adorning quite the obvious boner from the view she had. The sight of her shorter girlfriend’s lengthy boner only made Seulgi’s own cock twitch in anticipation, she wanted Wendy inside of her. 

Irene’s ministrations around Seulgi’s nipple finally halted when she felt hands sliding along her waist, and she pulled herself away with another pop. Wendy pressed herself flush against Irene’s back, letting Irene tilt her head to the side so she could capture her swollen lips in a kiss. Seulgi watched completely still, not daring to move an inch in case she were to magically wake up and this was all a dream. Her cock was throbbing against the soft material of her boxers, and she was growing desperate for attention. But watching her lovers kiss so hotly and listening to the wet sloppy sounds they were making, was well worth the aching erection. Her plight didn’t last long though, before Irene was turning back towards you and bringing her hands back up to touch her breasts.

“They’re so pretty aren’t they darling?”

Irene questioned in adoration, squeezing the tender breasts in her palms and pulling small gasps from Seulgi. Wendy rested her chin on Irene’s shoulder, hand sliding around her waist to slip past the waistband of her scrubs as she hummed in agreement. Irene’s hands squeezed a little harder when Wendy’s fingers slipped past her panties and straight along wet folds, pressing tender kisses to Irene’s exposed neck. 

“You’re so worked up, love. Did you miss us this bad?”

Irene hummed in agreement as her hands continued to work, fingers pinching pebbled nipples and pulling moans from Seulgi. Eventually, let one breast go in favor of slipping her hand down Seulgi’s toned abdomen and straight to the waistband of her jeans. Seulgi exhaled sharply when Irene finally,  _ finally  _ palmed her aching member through her jeans. She jerked her hips forward into Irene’s palm, feeling it grind down hard against her tip as Wendy’s fingers rubbed circles over Irene’s clit. 

“As fun as this is, why don’t we move this to the bedroom?”

All too eager to finally free her leaking cock, Seulgi was quick to nod in agreement while Irene pulled away from her. She was quick to yank both of her girlfriends towards their room, not even stopping when Seulgi stumbled slightly. She was really, really horny and it was evident she would wait for no one.

Clothes were strewn all over the place upon entering the bedroom. Seulgi’s pants and boxers were left near the door, Wendy’s top and bra were at the foot of the bed, Irene’s scrubs had been tossed towards their laundry basket haphazardly. Wendy had been fervently making out with Irene before tossing her onto the bed on her back, tugging Seulgi’s arms closer to lock their lips in a heated kiss just for Irene to watch. Wendy’s hand slipped down to her throbbing cock and began to jerk it rapidly, causing Seulgi to buck forward into her body and open her mouth for a deeper kiss. Irene watched with hazy eyes, hand working magic on her clit as she watched. But as soon as it started, it was over.

“Don’t leave out unnie taking care of herself baby, why don’t you go help her.”

Their eyes trailed over to Irene, who was too busy pleasuring herself to really care about what they were saying. A sharp squeeze and slap to her ass sent Seulgi clambering onto the bed, head resting clumsily between Irene’s legs. As soon as Irene pulled her hand away, Seulgi’s lips were attaching themselves to her clit, sucking and nibbling gently on the swollen bud. Irene always tasted so sweet, and her slick was in abundance as Seulgi continued to lick suck on her clit. 

“That’s a good girl Seulgi.”

Both Irene and Seulgi liked when Wendy took control of the situation, it was insanely hot. Seulgi only felt herself getting more excited when she felt Wendy climb onto the bed behind her, pushing her hips up eagerly towards the woman. A few slaps landed on her supple skin, causing her to moan into Irene’s bush as she started to lick between her folds, spreading them to dip her tongue inside wet heat. 

“Oh Seul, yes that feels so good.”

Seulgi could only moan in response as Wendy teased her rim with her thumb, pressing into the tight hole experimentally. She nearly whined when the thumb disappeared, leaving her cock twitching and hole clenching around nothing. Her tongue continued to lick at Irene’s soaked folds as Wendy slipped some lukewarm lube around her rim, using her thin fingers to smear it around and dip into the needy hole.

“I’m gonna fuck you so good baby, just keep eating our unnie out like that.”

Seulgi whined as Wendy roughly grabbed her hips, hands squeezing into her sides and tugging her back a bit. Because her hands were wrapped around Irene’s legs, she managed to tug the girl closer into her mouth in the process, causing Irene to let out a breathy gasp as Seulgi’s tongue plunged farther into her. Soft slaps landed on her ass, reddening the skin slightly and making her cock leak more. A hard tip felt its way around her rim and she keened into Irene’s cunt when it pushed past and spread her ass apart as it sank into her. This only led Irene to buck her hips into Seulgi’s face more, suffocating her with her pussy. Hands gripped her hair tightly and at this point she wasn’t sure if it was Irene or Wendy, but she didn’t mind the gentle tugging. Her tongue worked happily around Irene’s clit again, dragging erratic moans out of the older woman and Seulgi knew she was bringing her close to the edge.

“Fuck Seul, you’re so tight.”

Seulgi was so focused on Irene’s sweet taste and scent she barely realized Wendy’s length pushing into her with much resistance. She was so tense from Irene’s thighs suffocating her that she was struggling to allow Wendy to fully enter her. But when she breathed deeply around Irene and with Wendy’s hand massaging the small of her back gently, she felt herself relax enough for Wendy to slip inside with ease. Her walls clenched around the hard length immediately, and she felt her cock throb with anticipation as Wendy moved her hips gently before picking up her pace. The bucking of Wendy’s hips sent her rocking back and forth into Irene’s soaked pussy, only creating further stimulation as her nose brushed against the enlarged bud as her tongue continued to thrust in and out of her. The hands, which she now realized to be Irene’s, wrapped around her hair tighter and tugged closer and closer as her thighs quivered. 

“Fuck, I’m cumming, Seul… fuck.”

Sure enough, with a last few thrusts and some intense quivering, Irene came apart on her tongue, coating it in her sweet juices and leaving Seulgi with the task of lapping it all up. She didn’t mind, not with Wendy’s long length pressing against her prostate repeatedly and sending waves of pleasure down her spine. 

She continued to suck and lick at Irene’s clit to hopefully drag another orgasm out of her, and by the soft whines and moans from above her, she deduced that she was doing a pretty good job. Wendy’s hips started to fasten their pace as well, her breathing becoming uneven as she pounded into Seulgi’s tight hole. All of the stimulation was doing wonders for the girl in the middle, her balls tightening and cock twitching with little to no actual touch. A hand came down on her ass cheek again, squeezing and groping the flesh and kneading it with a warm sweaty palm. The slaps to her ass only jolted her forward, sucking and lapping at Irene’s clit more fervently and bringing her second orgasm of the night closer. Without warning, Wendy’s cock twitched harshly inside of her, and her movements became fast and unorganized a string of curses left her mouth. Within seconds, hot strings of spunk were coating her insides, filling her pleasantly and making her balls tighten. 

“Shit, you feel too good Seul.”

Seulgi just muffles a laugh around Irene, eager to bring her girlfriend to her second orgasm before she finally got her own release. Thankfully, her tongue was skilled enough to leave Irene quivering around her tongue again, releasing more of her juices into her all too eager mouth. She’s finally able to pull away when Irene’s thighs go slack, breathing in fresh air as Wendy gently slips out of her, her cock rapidly softening as her euphoric orgasm fades away from her. But Seulgi was still hard and in desperate need of an orgasm, so before the girl could jerk herself off, Wendy wrapped a skilled hand around her shaft. Seulgi let out a sharp exhale as Wendy pumped her furiously, swirling her hand around the leaking tip and jerking the precum all along her shaft and down to the base of her cock. Her orgasm was rapidly climbing her member and Wendy knew that too, so with a quick few pumps, she aimed Seulgi’s dick straight at Irene’s chest, watching with glee as hot loads of cum shot out and coated the woman’s supple breasts. Irene gasped in surprise as the hot white cum painted her breasts, dripping down her stomach as she sat up to fully take in the scene in front of her.

“Look at you painting unnie’s chest like that dirty girl.”

Seulgi only panted in exhaustion as her head lolled back onto Wendy’s shoulder, too busy coming down from her climax to look at her creation on Irene’s chest. Wendy was holding her close, dry hand rubbing circles on her stomach as she guided Seulgi back down with a tender kiss to her temple. Her head eventually picked up to inspect her mess with a crooked smile and a tiny chuckle. Irene giggled as well, leaning forward to sit on her knees and press a kiss to Seulgi’s lips, tasting herself in the process. 

They took their time cleaning up, Irene and Seulgi sharing a shower as Wendy cleaned up their messed up sheets and clothes strewn around the apartment. They settled into bed shortly after, Seulgi cuddled between her two lovers as they reminisced about their day as they usually did. She picked her head up off of Wendy's chest to turn and look at her oldest girlfriend.

“What got you so worked up today babe?”

“I had no surgeries today, none! Can you believe that?”

Wendy and Seulgi fought the urge to laugh at their girlfriend’s exclamation. She sounded so genuinely offended by the lack of dying people to cut open and it bewildered them both. They knew her competitiveness at work, and how much she loved her job and all that came with it (at least most of it). Wendy reached over to give her a playful pat on the head which only pulled a scoff from Irene. 

“I had nothing better to do than think about my incredibly sexy girlfriends, of course I was so worked up.” 

“Welcome to my world love.”

Seulgi snorted as she rested her head back down against Wendy’s chest. She spent most of her day bored out of her mind and thinking about her girlfriends. What else was there to do when you sat behind a desk all day and did virtually nothing else?

“Imagine thinking about sex at work, I have never.”

Wendy teased them lightly, pressing an affectionate kiss to Seulgi’s head and using her hand to scratch Irene’s scalp soothingly from around Seulgi.

“Really?”

Irene and Seulgi looked at each other as Wendy proudly gloated about her lack of sexual frustration in the workplace. She was too busy being proud of herself to notice her girlfriends plotting.

“Don't worry baby, I’m sure we can induct you into the club soon enough.”

Wendy’s loud protest might have sounded disapproving, but she couldn’t help but think that she wouldn’t mind as she got up to check the locks just one more time. There was never a bad time to think about her lovers after all. 


	9. Shower [M]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Showers used to be relaxing until Seulgi got girlfriends.

Seulgi often took comfort within the tiled walls of their shower. It was a space for her to breathe, away from her girlfriends for a little bit. She loved them dearly of course, but showers were her safe space, where she could be left to her thoughts as she relaxed her muscles under the warm water stream. Prior to their relationship, her shower was her best friend, the walls of her old shower soaking up her soft moans and whimpers as her hand pumped around her hard penis. But now that she has an active sex life, the shower was no longer needed to get her pent up stress out. 

The only issue is when she showers with her girlfriends, whether it be Wendy or Irene, she can never stop herself from thinking of those horribly explicit thoughts. The water rolling off of Wendy’s toned muscles and down her soft cock, the way Irene’s back curves and her breasts perk as she stretches and washes her long hair, it was all too much for Seulgi’s poor hormones. That’s why she always preferred to shower alone, to save herself the embarrassment of getting hard when poor Wendy and Irene were just trying to shower. 

Tonight was a little different though, while she was showering alone she couldn’t help but let her mind drift to dirty thoughts. She imagined Irene on her knees, mouth covering her hard cock and sucking fervently while Wendy fondled her from behind. She imagined Irene’s vibrating moans around her cock, Wendy’s soft hands squeezing her tits, and the youngest’s hard shaft pressed against her leg from behind. She hadn’t even washed all the shampoo from her hair when she felt herself twitch with need. 

“Fuck.”

Normally Seulgi had no reason to masturbate, it really lacked all the wow factor that her girlfriends had so she just didn’t feel a need to do it anymore. But with one girlfriend asleep and one still at work, she knew that if she wanted relief it would have to be from her own hand. Besides, masturbating was the one way she got relief without having that innate fear of being judged for her size, not that her girlfriends would ever do that unless she asked them too of course, and after one experiment with that she had no desire to do it again. Her hand eventually finds its way to her shaft, a breathy gasp leaving her mouth at the feeling. She kept her eyes closed, one hand rinsing out the shampoo while the other skillfully stroked herself in hopes of achieving a quick orgasm. Water spilled down her face, dribbling down her lips and onto her breasts. Seulgi pressed her back to the shower wall, shivering as the cold tile clung to her wet skin, hand pumping lazily around her length as her other one came down to squeeze at her nipples, moans swallowed by the running shower head. 

Her euphoria was slowly building, stomach tightening with overwhelming arousal as her thoughts flooded with her girlfriends again. Irene riding her, walls clenched around her shaft, perky breasts bouncing up and down, face contorted in pleasure. Wendy holding her hips, kissing and nipping at her neck, hot breath and dirty words filling her ear, hard cock filling her from behind. 

“Ungh… ngh…”

She bit her tongue, harsh pants leaving her mouth as her member twitches, orgasm mere seconds away and her hand picks up it’s pace. She keeps her eyes clenched shut, blood pounding in her ears as her hand slides along her length and twists skillfully at the tip, pressing flush against her leaking slit. It’s for that reason that she doesn’t see or hear someone enter the bathroom or open the foggy glass door to the shower. Subsequently, her eyes shoot open when a firm grip prevents her hand from moving any further. She nearly screams in surprise when she feels the touch, but her rapid heart relaxes a bit when she realizes its Wendy in front of her, only for her heart rate to pick up again when she realizes Wendy is naked in front of her. Naked and hard.

“Frustrated again baby, we fucked you so good yesterday and that wasn’t enough for you?”

Seulgi blushes at partly Wendy’s insinuation that she’s always worked up (and honestly, she is) and partly because she remembers being railed by Wendy while Irene sucked her leaking cock the night before.

“I-It’s not that… I… It's…”

“Shh, it’s alright to admit that we get you frustrated baby.”

Seulgi’s cheeks flush bright red and she snaps her mouth shut in astonishment; she’s too embarrassed to say anything else. That embarrassment only grows when Wendy runs a hand over her leaky slit, chuckling softly.

“Look at you, so big for me huh? Little Seul wants some attention doesn’t she?”

Seulgi gulps and nods dumbly because  _ oh god  _ does her cock want attention right now. Wendy’s gentle praising of her doesn’t help either, she loves relishing in the praise her girlfriends are willing to give her, just as much as she loves the way they degrade her (not her size, of course). She’s frozen in place as Wendy encroaches in on her space, shutting the door behind them and trapping them in the thick steam. Seulgi thinks this must be a fantasy, she must be completely dreaming right now. Wendy presses up against her, length poking against Seulgi’s leg, breasts pressed against breasts, lips pressed against lips. Seulgi quivers as Wendy bites her lower lip, slipping her tongue into the older’s mouth as her hand continues to squeeze Seulgi’s pulsing tip. She’s unable to move as Wendy grips her own cock, pulling it up and lining it along Seulgi’s smaller member. She jerks her hand around them softly, hips bucking and brushing their cocks closer together between their stomachs. It’s so incredibly hot to Seulgi she feels her eyes roll back, knees buckling as waves of arousal and pleasure cascade over her.

“You’re already so close huh baby girl, ready to blow at any second.”

Seulgi nods eagerly, panting as her arms finally move, wrapping around Wendy’s neck as the other girl grunts, rutting her hips in choppy motions, her cock continuing to grow until it’s fully hardened. 

“Seung… unghh Seungwan…”

Seulgi’s head collides with the shower wall painfully, but her mind is too cloudy to even notice. The feeling of Wendy’s shaft, hard and warm, pressed against her own as Wendy’s small hand jerks them both furiously. Seulgi knows she’s about to blow, toes curling, vision blurring with static as her eyes clench shut. She gasps loudly as her member throbs, hot white globs of cum shooting up and raining down on Wendy’s hand as it continues to move.

“So good Seulgi, such a good girl cumming for me.”

Seulgi blinks rapidly as she surveys the mess she made, cum dripping down her stomach and Wendy’s stomach, Wendy’s vigorously pumping fist coated as well as the tips of their cocks as the last bit dribbles out from Seulgi’s tip. Every orgasm they give her is mind numbing, way better than any orgasm she could give herself.

It’s hard to catch her breath when her cock is still hard, Wendy’s ministrations around them making it difficult for her arousal to burn out, but she can’t cum again, not when Wendy has yet to cum. She pushes Wendy away from her, as much as she doesn’t want to, and sinks to her knees with a sharp exhale. The tile underneath her is frigid, the water coming from the shower head having run cold long ago, but she doesn’t care, she’s still pulsing with heat.

“Your turn.”

Wendy watches with lust filled eyes as Seulgi ravishes her, not hesitating to take her full length into her mouth and down her throat. She sucked and slurped greedily, so much so that Wendy had to press against the glass for support. Her thighs quivered, one hand coming up to grip the shelf, the other going down to tug Seulgi’s wet hair.

“Fucking hell Seulgi, that’s so good baby, more, keep going.”

Seulgi moans around Wendy’s member, sending vibrations all down her swollen shaft. The praise and having Wendy bucking into her mouth is nearly enough to make her climax again, but she’s determined to suck Wendy off first like the good girl she is. Thankfully, it doesn’t take much longer before Wendy is moaning in immense pleasure, legs trembling as she shoots her load, hitting the back of Seulgi’s throat. Seulgi swallows it greedily, never getting tired of her girlfriend’s spunk. Especially not when Wendy slumps breathless, petting her hair softly and praising her.

“You suck me off so good baby, such a good little whore for me.”

That’s enough to send Seulgi over the edge, balls tightening as a second load of her cum spills to the shower floor beneath her, choked whines leaving her lips as her cock twitches again and finally begins to soften. Wendy pulls her up slowly, mindful of her aching knees after kneeling on the cold tile. They watch as Seulgi’s cum washes away under the cold water, and Seulgi shivers as a jet of ice hits her back. Wendy is quick to react, turning the heat up again and pulling Seulgi out of the stream and directly into her body. She shivers again but Wendy is warm and comforting, and she rests her head against the blonde’s shoulder until she’s nudged upwards. They make gentle eye contact, smiling at one another before Wendy is leaning in to connect their lips, so incredibly softly. Seulgi loves these types of kisses, they held so much tender love and care behind them and never failed to remind her that she was so utterly in love. They pulled away after a while, chests heaving slightly as they inhaled the steamy air the now hot water produced. Wendy grabbed her hands and shot her a cheeky smile.

“Let’s shower off and go wait for Hyunnie to come home.”

Seulgi smiled happily as Wendy tugged her back under the not warm water, how could she refuse such an offer?


	10. Sickness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Irene never gets sick, until she does.

Irene rarely ever fell ill. Which is quite ironic because she works eighty hours a week in a hospital and somehow manages to never get sick. Wendy and Seulgi always boast about her immune system, jealous that they aren’t as capable of avoiding illnesses as she is. Though, when she does get sick, it’s not exactly pleasant. She’s a big baby, tired and achy and whiny and exhausted, and her girlfriends dote on her which makes her pouty because she should be taking care of them as the oldest. Her girlfriends on the other hand, absolutely adored doting over Irene and babying her, they didn’t get the chance often and they would take what they could get.

Unfortunately for Irene, her wellness clock was about to run out again.

~ 

It was another late night for Irene, and she was just about at her limit. She trudged into the empty apartment, making sure to completely lock the door and turn the alarm on in her sleepy haze, it just became routine for her. Her girlfriends were definitely asleep by now, at quarter to two in the morning, they better be. Panic overtook her as she was overwhelmed by a coughing fit, immediately hunching over and bringing her elbow to her mouth. She tried to muffle her coughs as best she could, she didn’t want to wake her girlfriends from their much needed slumber. She waited until it had passed before moving any farther, tip-toeing into the dark bedroom and into the master bathroom as quietly as possible. A smile graced her lips when she saw her lovers, Seulgi cuddled into Wendy’s chest in the middle of the bed. She didn't waste more time before slipping into the bathroom and shutting the door quietly behind her.

Irene was noticing how sick she really felt as she turned the shower on and began to strip. She felt uncomfortably hot, but shivered at the coldness of the bathroom. Her head was throbbing painfully and her throat felt dry and sore, all she wanted was to lay down and sleep it off but she had another shift in the late morning and she knew she wasn’t going to be well rested. Shaking off the annoying thought, Irene stepped into the shower and let the warm water coat her skin, as uncomfortable as she felt, the water was doing wonders to relax her tense muscles. 

She could feel herself weakening with each second, her strength slowly draining from her exhausted body. Reaching a hand up to stop the water, Irene found her eyes shutting heavily, her body slowly slumping against the glass wall of the shower as she slipped down to the floor. Her breaths were uneven and shallow, hoarse wheezes escaping her parted lips as her eyes drooped shut and her head lolled to the side. Exhaustion overcame her before she had the chance to fight it.

~ 

Wendy woke up to the light streaming in from the bathroom door. It was faint through the crack at the bottom and the sound of the running water was barely noticeable through the door, but she was a light sleeper, and the smallest things tended to wake her up (for obvious reasons of course). She would’ve been content to just shut her eyes and fall asleep again had her alarm clock not notified her of the late hour.

3:35 AM.

Seulgi was still curled into her side so that must mean Irene was showering. Wendy shouldn’t have thought much of it had she not known that Irene was due home over an hour ago. Worry settled into her chest and she carefully slipped out of the bed, trying her hardest not to wake Seulgi up. The floor beneath her feet was cold, and she shivered as she took quick steps to the unlocked door. Pushing it open, she called out gently for her lover but received no response and made the decision to enter the room. The air that hit her sent a chill down her spine, it was freezing, an indication that the water was a frigid temperature. Her heart lurched when she saw the mass at the bottom of the shower. Irene was crumpled against the floor, skin turning a sickly pale blue color as the cold water pelted down on her. She was shivering terribly, hoarse coughs and tiny whimpers leaving her lips. Wendy rushes forward, not keen on letting her girlfriend spend any more time in the freezing water.

“Oh Hyunnie, let’s get you out of there.”

Irene shivered harshly at the bottom of the tub, her naked frame pale and far too skinny for Wendy’s liking. She quickly shut the frigid water off before she looped her hands under her sick girlfriend’s arms, tugging her up slowly. Irene let out a sound akin to a whimper as she was moved, and Wendy could see the tear stains on her cheeks despite the way her wet hair clung to her face. She wasted no time in getting Irene’s towel wrapped around her, rubbing her arms soothingly through the material to try and warm her.

“Poor baby, come on you need to warm up.”

They tried to pull Irene from the shower, but she barely made it a few steps before her body was giving out, nearly bringing Wendy with her. Deciding to take it slow, Wendy sat them down on the floor, tugging the shivering bundle into her lap and disregarding the way her pants soaked through with water. Irene nuzzled into her neck instantly, her teeth chattering and tiny coughs leaving her lips every few seconds. Despite how cold the water was, Irene’s forehead still felt alarmingly warm against her neck. Wendy did her best to warm her sick girlfriend, but she needed to get her properly dressed and into bed before she would stop shivering. She lifted the girl off of her lap and helped her up into a standing position, not missing the whine that escaped. 

“Bunny, I need you to walk for me okay? Just into the bedroom baby.”

Irene didn’t budge, and Wendy sighed and gave in, she knew Irene wanted to be carried. She slipped one arm under Irene’s knees and one around her waist and hoisted her up, walking her into the bedroom with an alarming amount of ease and dropping her gently into the bed.

“Wha…”

Seulgi picked her head up from the pillows, eyes bleary and filled with exhaustion. Irene didn’t have the energy to look at her and just shivered in her spot. Seulgi rubbed a hand over her face and watched silently as Wendy collected clothes from Irene’s drawer. 

“Hyunnie?”

A soft whimper left the woman’s mouth, and Seulgi reached forward to rub a loving hand along her cheek. Her skin was hot to the touch, yet the woman was shivering violently.

“Oh darling, you’re sick.”

Seulgi strokes Irene’s wet locks as Wendy approaches again, drying the sick woman’s crotch off before tugging some panties up her hips. Seulgi wordlessly helps sit the woman up as Wendy slips one of her loose t-shirts over her head before slipping the woman into the middle of the bed.

“I’m going to get her some medicine, keep her awake.”

Seulgi nodded dutifully as Wendy disappeared back into the bathroom. She settled Irene comfortably against her, stroking her face when it contorted in pain. Small coughs left the girl’s mouth every so often, but they sounded pretty bad. She noticed the tears trailing down Irene’s cheeks and gasped.

“Don’t cry Hyunnie, we’re gonna make you feel better okay?”

Wendy returned shortly after, a cup of liquid medicine in one hand and a glass of water in her other. Irene hates medicine, especially liquid medicine. The taste always made her gag, and so when she opened her eyes slightly and saw the medicine she began to cry more. She was exhausted, in pain, and emotionally overstimulated. Warm hands caressed her, soft lips pressing against her burning forehead.

“It’ll help you baby, I promise. Take it for us yeah?”

Irene sniffled pitifully as she allowed Seulgi to tilt her back, giving Wendy the opportunity to tip the medicine into her mouth. She chased it with water immediately, but it didn’t help much as Irene gagged and coughed anyways, a broken sob falling from her lips as she lurched forward from the taste. A hand slipped under her night shirt, pads of fingers pressing gently into her hot skin.

“Shh, it’s alright baby, you’ll be asleep soon okay? We’ve got you.”

Wendy tucked herself into Irene’s other side, pulling the girl back down to sleep and pressing up against her back. It startled them how uncomfortably warm Irene was, especially after being under the frigid water for who knows how long. But Irene fell into a medicine induced sleep soon enough, allowing them to breathe before falling to sleep shortly after. 

They knew Irene wouldn’t be happy when they called her out of work for the next day or two, nor would she be happy about them babying her and smothering her, but she would appreciate it nonetheless. 

She knows she has the best girlfriends in the world. 


End file.
